


La frontera del dragón

by chicamarioneta



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Fantasy, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicamarioneta/pseuds/chicamarioneta
Summary: En La frontera del dragón cuatro reinos han conocido la paz por siglos. Cuando la salud del rey iceyín Cold comienza a decaer, los otros reinos deben prepararse para la realidad del ascenso al poder del príncipe Cooler y del sádico príncipe Freezer... mediante matrimonios arreglados, alianzas, mágicas esferas del dragón, acero, y sangre. UA inspirado en Juego de tronos / Traducción de una historia de Niteryde.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dragon's Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258317) by [niteryde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteryde/pseuds/niteryde). 



> Nota de la traductora: Hola a todos, he tenido la inesperada alegría de poder traducir uno de los nuevos fics de Niteryde llamado La frontera del dragón, el cual quiero presentárselos a ustedes, sé que les encantará tanto como a mi. Les envío mis deseos de paz y salud para todos.  
> **************************************************************************************  
> Nota de Niteryde: esta historia va a ser diferente a lo que he probado antes. Está fuertemente inspirado en Juego de tronos, uno de mis favoritos de todos los tiempos en cuanto a series y libros, pero con los personajes de DBZ en su lugar. Habrá elementos mágicos/fantasía, por lo que no se puede decir que va a ser del "todo humano". No voy a seguir el argumento de que JDT (ni podía, es muy complejo). Es más sobre la atmósfera, la política, las traiciones y todo lo que hace Juego de tronos una delicia (en mi opinión). No soy GRRM, pero la tripulación de DBZ es tan vasta y los personajes tan ricos, que pensé que esto sería agradable de escribir (y, con suerte, de leer). NO es necesario haber visto Juego de tronos o haber leído los libros para seguir esto.  
> Descargo de responsabilidad de Niteryde: No soy dueña de Dragon ball ni de ningún personaje del mismo.

_**La frontera del dragón** _

Autora: Niteryde

Traductora: Chicamarioneta

**Capítulo uno**

**Prólogo**

Era oficial, el invierno en la frontera del dragón sería el más frío en años.

Yamcha juntó las manos, las llevó a su boca y exhalo en ellas antes de frotarlas en un vano intento por mantener el calor. Alzo la mirada al cielo para observar el ocaso. A pesar del frío que hacía, iba a ponerse peor. Se quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido los restos del fuego que habían hecho la noche anterior. Era demasiado peligroso encenderlo de nuevo, ya que entrarían en acción ni bien estuvieran por completo al amparo de la oscuridad y la luz llamaría la atención. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió ansiarlo. El bandido se puso de cuclillas y se frotó las manos otra vez.

—Estas ansioso.

Yamcha alzó la mirada a través de sus mechones negros hacia el hombre que se elevaba sobre él. Desde ese punto de vista, Tien parecía casi tan alto como los árboles del bosque en que se encontraban. Yamcha desvió la mirada y se frotó las manos con más fuerza. Tenía suficientes pieles andrajosas para calentarlo, pero ninguna protección para sus manos, las cuales ya hace tiempo se habían entumecido por la exposición. Si hubiera sabido que este invierno sería tan condenadamente frío, podría haber robado un buen par de guantes de cuero en lugar del vino de su última huida.

—Ni por casualidad —se jactó—, esta excursión no es diferente a las otras.

—No seas tonto —gruñó Tien mientras revisaba su entorno para asegurarse de que nadie los oyera. Los únicos cerca eran los pocos caballos que le habían robado a los saiyayíns semanas atrás y, a la distancia, apenas podía divisar el movimiento de su tercer camarada. El ceño fruncido de Tien se profundizó cuando vio a lo lejos que su mujer se había ido, pero Launch era tan salvaje como las Tierras Sombrías donde vivían. Ella volvería con la oscuridad y entonces se pondrían en marcha. 

—Esta excursión es completamente diferente.

—Los iceyíns no son nuestro asunto.

—Los iceyíns son asunto de todos si somos atrapados. No seas tonto, Yamcha, debemos ser precavidos.

Yamcha se puso de pie y volvió la cabeza para mirar a su compañero. Soltó un suspiro antes de asentir su solemne acuerdo.

—Solo tomaremos lo necesario para que nuestra gente pueda sobrevivir este invierno. Los iceyíns están habituados a este clima, no echarán de menos lo que nos llevemos. Y no nos atraparán, te lo garantizo. Esta noche es la noche de la primera luna, como lo celebrarán, estarán distraídos. Ese es el plan, no lo olvides.

Tien no pudo refutarle nada. Los pobres y marginados de las Tierras Sombrías dependían por completo de los riachuelos para sustentarse, pero los inviernos eran siempre brutales, este en especial. La tierra se volvió estéril y los peces no estaban siendo suficientes. El grupo de bandidos buscaban provisiones que los ayudaran a aliviar la carga de los marginados de la frontera del dragón con quienes vivían. Este invierno, las búsquedas iban más allá de los fines prácticos, eran para salvar vidas. 

De los tres, Yamcha era el más hábil en el robo y Tien lo sabía, pero él y Launch aportaban una serie de habilidades letales que completaban el grupo.

Habían asaltado a los saiyayíns, a los terranos y a los namekuseiyíns por igual. No en una cantidad considerable y nunca dos veces a un mismo poblado, solo lo suficiente como para pasar los inviernos. Sin embargo, esta venía a ser la primera vez que seleccionaban como objetivo a los iceyíns. Los hombres del rey Cold eran conocidos por su astucia y por su crueldad; si los atrapaban, sería el final para ellos. Pero los iceyíns también eran el único reino que tenía sólidos y fuertes inviernos. El actual estaba siendo demasiado brutal para conformarse con menos y los obligaba a aceptar el riesgo. Las probabilidades eran ligeramente más bajas esta noche, así que no podían esperar más tiempo. Si Yamcha estaba nervioso, no lo demostraba, aunque Tien receló cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño mientras contemplaba el cielo oscuro.

Tien agarró el mango de su espada que colgaba en una funda a su lado izquierdo y la desenvainó para asegurarse de que no se hubiera pegado con escarcha en caso de que tuviera que usarla esta noche. Yamcha lo vigiló por el rabillo del ojo, el mismo ojo por el que corría una cicatriz. Captó el destello de la espada, pero no comentó nada, solo desvió la mirada de nuevo. Era un experto ladrón y, aunque Tien y Launch eran buenos por derecho propio, la verdadera habilidad que ellos poseían yacía en sus espadas, el resultado del entrenamiento con los saiyayíns durante años antes de los desterraran a las Tierras Sombrías. Eran unos endurecidos y experimentados asesinos. En noches como esta, Yamcha estaba contento de eso.

—Tomaremos lo que podamos —dijo, tanto su voz como su aliento visible atravesaron la oscuridad.

Tien rezongó y regresó la espada a su funda cuando la última pizca de la luz del sol desapareció. Estaba listo para derramar sangre si era necesario. 

—Y no les daremos nada a cambio —gruñó.

—Díganme, chicos, ¿se han estado chupando las pollas?

Los dos hombres miraron por encima de sus hombros. La desaprobación de Tien sobre lenguaje grosero de Launch se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se las había arreglado para abrirse camino de regreso y que se les acercó sigilosamente por detrás. Los indicios de una rara sonrisa tiró de sus labios por un instante, una hazaña que solo la mujer rubia podía conseguir de él. Ella lo notó y le devolvió una sonrisa de complicidad que llevaba una promesa de placer pecaminoso para más tarde esa noche, antes de que fácilmente se montara en uno de los caballos que le habían robado a los saiyayíns.

—Entonces, empecemos con esto. Hace suficiente frío como para congelar mis enormes testículos —afirmó y se colocó la capucha negra sobre la cabeza.

—No sabía que tenías unos. —Yamcha se rio por lo bajo, luego miró al cielo otra vez. Era la hora.

—Tengo más que tú, bandido —replicó Launch mientras tomaba las riendas. El animal se movió un poco y ella observó a los dos hombres montar. Los caballos saiyayíns, los mejores de toda la frontera del dragón, eran rápidos, silenciosos y tan valientes e implacables como los guerreros de ese lugar. En un reino donde todos los niños saiyayíns aprendían a montar casi tan pronto como él o ella podían caminar, no habían echado de menos a los tres caballos cuando los robaron hace semanas, lo cual ponía todo a su favor.

Y esta noche, necesitaban de cada ventaja que pudieran obtener.

Yamcha gruñó, no se molestó en replicar mientras se acomodaba en su propio caballo robado. Una mirada más seria apareció en su rostro cuando tiró de las riendas para obligar a su caballo a ir en la dirección correcta. Miró a Tien y a Launch antes de levantar su capucha oscura para protegerse. Los caballos eran negros y todos estaban vestidos con ese color. Salvo sus respiraciones, se mezclaban a la perfección.

—Manténgase cerca —ordenó y le dio una espoleada a su caballo.

Cabalgaron en silencio durante casi una hora. Los caballos saiyayíns eran incluso mejores de lo que Yamcha había esperado, ya que al ser criados en las ricas florestas del norte, podían desplazarse por los bosques de las Tierras Sombrías con facilidad. Finalmente, el caballo de Yamcha se encabritó y se detuvo. Tien y Launch siguieron el ejemplo. Esto era lo suficientemente cerca, decidió Yamcha en silencio mientras desmontaba con agilidad. Irían a pie el resto del camino.

Aseguraron los caballos y luego se trasladaron a pie. Podían ver varias humaredas más adelante, eran de las fogatas, sin lugar a dudas. Incluso desde donde estaban, oían la risa de los soldados. Había una celebración iceyín esta noche y ellos se divertían, por lo que dejaban sus puestos sin personal. Los bandidos pasaron rodeando las hogueras en dirección al primer pueblo fronterizo del reino iceyín. Launch había hecho un reconocimiento y este era el mejor momento y lugar para un asalto debido al mínimo patrullaje, sobre todo esta noche. Siguieron avanzando en silencio entre las hogueras al amparo de la oscuridad hasta que poco a poco empezaron a encontrar más nieve. Allí finalmente se juntaron para quitarse las ropas externas, después las colgaron en los árboles y se quedaron en sus pieles blancas para pasar más desapercibidos.

El trío silencioso subió por una pequeña colina cubierta de nieve donde se recostaron al llegar a la cima. Reconocieron las banderas blancas en lo alto con la corona negra bordadas sobre ellas, ondeando en el viento helado, ahora estaban oficialmente en territorio iceyín.

—Es ese —susurró Launch. Ella señaló y los dos hombres miraron. Había una pequeña fortaleza bien escondida en la nieve. Aún se podía distinguir la larga y horizontal abertura a nivel de la vista por donde los soldados vigilaban. Sin embargo, en este momento, todo parecía totalmente abandonado—. Allí tienen acero, pieles y algunos restos de comida. Hielo, más que nada.

—Vamos entonces —ordenó Yamcha.

De los tres, él había sido un ladrón y un bandido por más tiempo, remontándose a cuando era un niño, así que tenía el mando al igual que su confianza. Tien y Launch lo siguieron fielmente mientras descendía por la colina antes de tomar el camino largo. A pesar de camuflarse, no podían evitar el crujido de la nieve bajo sus botas. Yamcha agarró la espada que siempre llevaba consigo y su corazón aceleró a medida que lentamente rodeaban la fortaleza.

El viento soplaba con mayor ferocidad ahora protegiéndolos más hasta que Yamcha finalmente abrió la antigua puerta de madera para entrar en la pequeña fortaleza de piedra. El repentino calor lo hizo bajar las pieles del rostro y exploró a su alrededor. La habitación vacía no era más grande que la pequeña cabaña donde creció, pero descansando debajo de una cornisa abierta en la pared de piedra había arcos y flechas junto con espadas de acero envainadas y cuchillos. Sin duda era un buen punto de vigilancia para defender la frontera de cualquier intruso.

El bandido echó un vistazo más allá de una antorcha encendida en la pared.

—Rápido, tomen lo que puedan cargar. No sabemos cuánto tiempo más estarán fuera.

Los tres se dispersaron por la habitación, abrieron los costales que habían asegurado a sus cuerpos y los llenaron con todo lo que pudieron agarrar. Launch inmediatamente puso algo en las pieles para que tuviera menos de cargar y luego llenó el costal con más. Tien se agachó e inspeccionó el acero iceyín, este era siempre necesario en las Tierras Sombrías para que los pobres se mantuvieran a salvo de los desesperados cazadores furtivos. Yamcha encontró algunas verduras y frutas congeladas, y se hizo de tantas como pudo.

Todos se paralizaron cuando escucharon las risas que venían acercándose, pero al instante se pusieron de cuclillas para salir de alcance visual de la abertura en la pared. Los tres se trasladaron en silencio al otro extremo de la habitación, Tien abrió la puerta de madera que había allí y se metieron a hurtadillas. Esta se cerró detrás de ellos justo cuando algunos hombres iceyíns entraron al lugar donde estuvieron.

—No hay suficiente vino para mantenerme caliente esta noche —se rio un soldado. En la sala de al lado, los tres bandidos inmóviles como la noche estaban más silenciosos que los muertos. Se encontraban en una habitación oscura y ninguno de ellos se atrevió a tratar de explorarla, no sea que se delataran.

—Pues yo digo que el príncipe Frízer acapara todo.

—Cuidado con lo que hablas, hermano.

—No estoy diciendo ninguna mentira. Es la primera noche de luna de la temporada y él se quedó con el mejor vino del reino, por mí que se joda. —Las voces se acercaban más.

—Tu lengua será tu muerte un día, idiota.

—Prefiero eso que morir por este desgraciado frío. ¿Dónde están mis pieles? Hace un frío como el pecado allá afuera. Pensé que las dejé aquí en alguna parte.

—Es probable que hayas tomado demasiado —respondió la otra voz en un tono medio divertido, medio exasperado. Los pasos se aproximaron y la puerta de la habitación donde los bandidos estaban escondidos se abrió de improviso para que un soldado entrara—. Pásame esa antorcha, ¿quieres? Tal vez dejaste tus pieles en…

Tien sacó su espada, la agarró férreamente con las dos manos y de un solo movimiento fluido, cortó brutalmente al hombre por atrás, desde las costillas hacia la parte superior de la cabeza. Estaba muerto antes de su cuerpo ensangrentado cayera al suelo donde la brillante sangre roja terminó tiñendo sus prístinas pieles blancas. El otro soldado dio un paso dentro de la habitación y apenas tuvo tiempo de comprender que su hermano había muerto antes de que Launch le hundiera un cuchillo por completo en la sien, haciéndolo caer al instante.

Yamcha finalmente exhaló cuando vio que Launch retiraba el cuchillo presionando su bota contra el cráneo del hombre muerto para liberarlo. Paralelamente, Tien limpiaba su espada. A pesar de que era muy hábil con la suya, Yamcha estaba contento de sus compañeros fueran los asesinos. Ellos se sentían más cómodos con el trabajo sanguinario y él no tenía problemas con eso.

—Conseguimos suficiente, vámonos antes de que lleguen más —les ordenó con urgencia. Su limpia huida había fallado y terminaron derramando sangre. Sangre iceyín. Si hubieran sido atrapados simplemente robando tenían la muerte asegurada. Pero si alguien los capturaba ahora... — ¡Vámonos!

En cuestión de segundos, los tres volvieron al frío glacial llevando los sacos colgados de sus espaldas. Corrieron manteniéndose ocultos en las sombras, sus alientos salían ásperamente. Los tres huyeron con una mano agarrando el mango de sus espadas, listos para usarlas si fuera necesario. Por fortuna no hubo necesidad y se las arreglaron para regresar ilesos a sus caballos. Yamcha estableció un ritmo frenético con su caballo esperando poner distancia entre ellos y los iceyíns. Fue solo después de treinta minutos o menos de rápida cabalgata que finalmente se convenció de que no había nadie detrás de ellos y se permitió relajarse un poco.

Lo que él no sabía, sin embargo, era de que a pesar de que no eran perseguidos, sin duda estaban siendo observados.


	2. Una carta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad de Niteryde: No soy dueña de Dragon ball ni de ningún personaje del mismo.

_**La frontera del dragón** _

**Capítulo dos**

**Una carta**

Llegada la medianoche, las únicas personas despiertas en Stonefort eran los escuadrones del ejército saiyayín a los que les tocaba guardia. La edificación estaba bien resguardada dentro del bosque, en un lugar tranquilo lejos del ajetreo de los pueblos cercanos. Los saiyayíns aprovecharon la naturaleza para aumentar la seguridad del que era el hogar de la familia real. El fuerte estaba en un terreno elevado y un foso lo rodeaba antes de que un hombre pudiera comenzar a escalarlo. También tenían un puente levadizo que generalmente se subía a esa hora.

Sin embargo, esta noche había un jinete solitario que galopaba hacia el foso. Los escuadrones pudieron verlo a la luz de la luna y también notaron que sostenía el estandarte con el escudo real saiyayín.

Un momento después apareció el general que había sido despertado por uno de los hombres para asesorarlos sobre la situación. Iba medio vestido con una mirada endurecida en el rostro atándose el cinturón que llevaba la funda de su espada. A los hombres les gustaba bromear diciendo que él podía ser despertado de un sueño profundo en un segundo y al siguiente cortar a un hombre en dos. Cuando terminó, alguien le entregó la armadura de general.

—Parece uno de los nuestros —le informó una mujer soldado—. ¿Debemos bajar el puente, general Bardock?

Bardock alzó la mirada, gruñó y entrecerró los ojos ante jinete solitario. Ese tipo de visitantes no eran inusuales, aunque normalmente no llegaban a esa hora. Sabía que les habían robado los caballos a algunos de sus hombres hace unas semanas, así que estaba más preocupado por una trampa de alguna clase. El rey no se molestó por ese único incidente con los bandidos de las Tierras Sombrías, pero una segunda vez probablemente significaría una conversación con el general y el rango que ostentaba era demasiado reciente en el ejército para que lo pusiera en peligro.

Bardock se bajó la armadura por la cabeza. 

—Es solo un jinete, pero el hecho de que lleve nuestro estandarte no significa que sea uno de los nuestros. Bajen el puente, pero prepárense para luchar. —Miró hacia una de las torres donde otro soldado hacía guardia y levantó la mano para hacer una seña de espera. Si ocurría cualquier problema, el soldado tocaría la trompeta para despertar a la tropa saiyayín estratégicamente ubicada para matar a todos los que se atrevieran a asaltar el fuerte, incluso antes de llegar a la entrada.

El puente fue bajado por los hombres en el piso. Una vez que el caballo cruzó al galope, Bardock estuvo allí para recibir al jinete junto a dos de sus hombres sin dejar de apretar el mango de su espada.

—General —gruñó el soldado mientras bajaba de su caballo. Bardock se relajó al ver que era un saiyayín, ese cabello negro salvaje era inconfundible en toda la frontera del dragón. El hombre metió la mano en su armadura, sacó una carta y se la entregó—. Traigo un mensaje para el rey enviado con urgencia por los iceyín.

Bardock tomó la carta frunciendo el ceño, le dio la vuelta y, efectivamente, tenía el sello de cera de los iceyíns. Se volvió para indicarle a los hombres que se retiraran y que levantaran el puente.

Momentos después, Nappa estaba de camino a los aposentos de los reyes con la carta. Como guardaespaldas y mano derecha de la familia real, ese tipo de cosas siempre pasaban por él, debido a eso Bardock lo había despertado para que se encargara de entregarla.

Nappa iba refunfuñando en voz baja sobre querer dormir más mientras se acercaba a la gran puerta de madera donde estaba el rey. Vaciló solo un momento, el sudor apareció en su rostro por las antorchas a ambos lados de la puerta antes de que llamara ligeramente unas cuantas veces.

Silencio por unos segundos, luego se abrió la puerta y apareció el rey vestido solo con pantalón holgado y un manto echado sobre los hombros. Nappa inclinó la cabeza.

—Su Majestad, mis disculpas por interrumpir su sueño, pero un jinete nocturno trajo esto para usted —dijo en voz baja y entregó la carta para que su señor la viera—. Es de los iceyíns, ha sido enviada con urgencia.

El rey Vegeta frunció el ceño y tomó la carta. 

—Gracias, Nappa.

Nappa volvió a inclinar la cabeza y se fue mientras se cerraba la puerta. El rey Vegeta miró a la mujer en su cama, la reina se movía. En silencio para no molestarla, se dirigió a la chimenea de la recámara que los mantenía calientes. Con la luz del fuego, abrió la carta y empezó a leer.

_A su excelencia, el rey Vegeta, gobernante de los saiyayíns._

_Hay un asunto urgente que exige nuestra atención y, lamentablemente, la suya. Los criminales de las Tierras Sombrías están utilizando sementales saiyayíns para violar el decreto de la frontera del dragón, robaron varias de nuestras aldeas en busca de suministros y asesinaron a muchos de nuestros hombres. No se puede permitir que esto continúe, especialmente a la luz de la inminente temporada de invierno y la reducción de la cantidad de recursos para la ciudadanía. En nombre de mi padre, el rey Cold, gobernante de los iceyín, solicitamos una audiencia inmediata para rectificar la situación de manera rápida y justa._

_Con toda la autoridad y la bendición de mi padre, llegaré con mis hombres y mi hermano, el príncipe Cooler, comandante del ejército iceyín, dentro de dos quincenas desde que reciba esta carta para que podamos discutir más el asunto. Oramos para que le dé a este problema la atención crítica que requiere y esperamos contar con su compañía pronto._

_Atentamente,_

_Príncipe Frízer de los iceyín._

—¿De quién es eso? —preguntó la reina sobresaltándolo. Su espeso cabello negro estaba despeinado por su sueño, pero ahora parecía completamente despierta mientras se sentaba en las mantas de piel de su cama.

—Celyra —suspiró—. No quise despertarte.

—Una guerrera siempre debe tener el sueño ligero.

Él sonrió un poco, recordó que ella era su tipo de mujer. Celyra era una belleza deslumbrante y, a la vez, una verdadera guerrera feroz con la espada. Las mujeres saiyayíns siempre estaban listas para el combate, lo llevaban en la sangre. Eso también les ayudaba a proteger a sus hijos hasta que alcanzaran la mayoría de edad, que era cuando los hombres de su sociedad cumplían la sentencia obligatoria de servir en el ejército saiyayín durante al menos cinco ciclos solares. Celyra no fue la excepción, ya que había sido una entrenadora de soldados antes de convertirse en su reina.

El rey Vegeta gruñó, bajó la mirada y releyó la carta. 

—Es de Frízer, vienen a visitarnos.

Ella arqueó las cejas por la sorpresa. 

—Es increíble, han pasado años desde que los iceyíns se presentaron por aquí, no desde antes que naciera Tarble. Además, escuché que el rey Cold está mal de salud ahora, así que me extraña que se arriesgara a viajar.

—No vendrá él, solo los hijos... —murmuró el rey Vegeta con un nudo en el estómago. Finalmente alzó la mirada—. Esto parece una amenaza.

—Déjame ver.

Él le entregó la carta y la miró mientras ella la leía. No había nadie en quien confiara más que en su esposa, la cual estaba bien versada en diplomacia incluso antes de su matrimonio. La estudió una vez que comenzó a analizar la carta como si esperara su reacción. Sus facciones eran hermosas y esta noche, muy reservadas.

—No estoy segura de cuál podría ser el motivo oculto. Parece que los bandidos en las Tierras Sombrías están redoblando sus esfuerzos más allá de lo acostumbrado —dijo finalmente mirando a su esposo que se sentaba a su lado en la cama—. Pero tampoco dudo de un motivo oculto, por la reputación de Frízer.

—Sí. —Él estuvo de acuerdo, aunque respiró hondo mientras, pensativo, fruncía el ceño—. No confío en Frízer, especialmente con la mala salud de su padre.

—Si el rey Cold muere, Cooler ascenderá al trono —le recordó—. Él es el heredero legítimo.

 _Así debería ser,_ reflexionó el rey poco convencido. 

—Los recibiremos y les ofreceremos nuestra hospitalidad, pero estaremos atentos. —Él se quedó en silencio por un momento, luego se volvió hacia ella con una mirada seria—. Además, es tiempo de que Vegeta se case, mujer. Ya tiene la edad de un hombre ahora y eso nos ayudará a tener más aliados.

Ella asintió. Desde el reciente cumpleaños dieciocho de su hijo mayor, sabía que ese día se acercaba y ya había comenzado a buscar a las posibles candidatas. Después de todo, era responsabilidad de la reina asegurarse de que el heredero fuera bien emparejado.

—Eso será resuelto. También debes asegurarte de tenerlo presente durante la audiencia con los iceyíns. Sin duda, tendrá que lidiar con Cooler y con Frízer cuando ascienda al trono. Será bueno que comience a aprender cómo enfrentarlos.

—Sí, él aprenderá.

* * *

El aire frío de la mañana siguiente fue lo suficiente como para que Tarble pudiera ver su aliento mientras cepillaba a su caballo en los establos. Todos los saiyayíns, desde la familia real hasta los soldados del ejército y los que trabajaban en la ciudad en actividades manuales, eran jinetes y espadachines dotados. Sin embargo, el joven Tarble prefería montar a usar su espada; de hecho, si no hubiera necesitado volver a usarla, no se habría quejado, algo que sabía decepcionaba a sus padres. El rey incluso le había dado una hermosa espada hecha a mano por el mejor herrero saiyayín en su duodécimo onomástico, hace solo quince días. El mango forrado en cuero estaba adornado con el escudo de su familia. La llevaba obedientemente a la cadera todos los días y, de vez en cuando, la empleaba durante su entrenamiento en lugar de las habituales espadas de madera usadas en la práctica.

Por fortuna para Tarble, su hermano mayor era un espadachín natural y despiadado, y el heredero directo al trono saiyayín, por lo que había poca presión sobre él además de las destrezas básicas. Podía vivir con eso.

El príncipe cepillaba suavemente a su caballo, una joven yegua marrón y blanca a la que había llamado Lucky. Para un muchacho introvertido que prefería mantenerse apartado, era lo más parecido que tenía a un amigo y en mañanas como esta de paz y tranquilidad sería todo lo que necesitaba.

—¿La llamaste Lucky porque tiene la suerte de tenerte como su jinete?

Él sonrió un poco. 

—Buenos día, madre.

—Buenos días, hijo —lo saludó la reina que vestía sus abrigos de cuero. Ella se acercó por el otro lado de la yegua y le acarició suavemente el hocico—. La estás cuidando bien.

—Se lo merece, cabalga como el viento.

—¿Cepillarás el mío cuando termines? Creo que el clima es perfecto para dar un paseo.

Tarble asintió, _todos los días son perfectos para dar un paseo._

 _—_ Sí, madre. Vegeta me pidió que me ocupara de Rebelde por las mañanas, así que también me ocuparé del tuyo.

La cálida sonrisa de Celyra desapareció. 

—¿Y dónde está tu hermano? Nappa fue a buscarlo, pero no estaba en sus aposentos.

Tarble bajó la mirada, repentinamente se interesó en ajustarse el cinturón de su espada. Se sintió agradecido por la yegua entre ellos. 

—Supongo que debió ir a dar una vuelta.

—Puedo oír a Rebelde desde aquí —dijo la reina mientras rodeaba a la yegua de Tarble.

Incómodo, el muchacho evitó su mirada y la dirigió hacia la parte trasera de los establos mientras seguía cepillando a Lucky con un aire ausente. Era cierto, Rebelde estaba inquieto esa mañana. El semental negro de Vegeta no era dócil y gentil como Lucky. Rebelde era feroz y salvaje, al igual que su hermano, y no escuchaba las órdenes de nadie más, excepto las del príncipe saiyayín mayor. El semental podría haber permitido que Tarble lo cepillara y lo alimentara, pero él nunca se atrevería a montarlo.

—Tarble. —El muchacho giró el rostro hacia a su madre, que lo estaba observando. Celyra tenía unas facciones más suaves que las de su padre y su hermano, pero su mirada era intensa. Tarble tragó saliva—. Solo te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿dónde está Vegeta?

Entre tanto, al otro extremo de Stonefort, en los cuartos de los sirvientes, el heredero al trono estaba muy ocupado.

Vegeta jadeaba mientras se acomodaba para que la mujer en sus brazos lo montara. Ella deslizó los dedos por su cabello, él la abrazó más fuerte y luego bajó las manos hacia sus caderas cuando la sintió tomar su boca. La mujer gimió durante el beso y él aceleró el paso, estaba desesperado por liberarse.

—Ustedes estarían más cómodos en la recámara del príncipe que aquí.

Sobresaltado, Vegeta y la sirvienta se separaron, y él se apresuró a poner las pieles de la cama sobre los dos. Su rostro enrojeció ni bien alzó la vista para ver a su madre mirándolo. La mujer que lo acompañaba trató de volverse invisible cuando la reina la miró. Recientemente había comenzado a desempeñarse como cocinera en Stonefort y ahora temía que fuera un periodo muy corto.

Vegeta se aclaró la garganta con torpeza mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello puntiagudo. 

—Madre…

—Vístete y sal de aquí de inmediato —le ordenó Celyra. Ella desvió la mirada hacia la mujer en la cama, una chica un poco mayor que Vegeta—. Tu nombre es Coris, ¿verdad? Creo que tienes trabajo que deberías estar haciendo, te sugiero que lo hagas.

Con eso, la reina se volvió y se fue cerrando la puerta de madera. Vegeta suspiró en el momento en que se quitó las pieles, luego se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa. _Ahora me sermonearán,_ pensó irritado.

—Entonces, ¿lo volveré a ver? —preguntó Coris, ambos se vestían en los extremos opuestos de la cama, de espaldas el uno al otro.

—Ya lo veremos, sirvienta —dijo Vegeta en un tono indiferente, después se subió el pantalón y tomó el cinturón con la funda de la espada—. Si un día me aburro de nuevo, tal vez me puedas brindar más entretenimiento.

Enojada, Coris se mordió la lengua mientras su rostro se sonrojaba de vergüenza, Vegeta ya envainaba su espada a un lado. Desafortunadamente, no había mucho que pudiera decirle, no con su rango en la familia real, y ciertamente no si quería permanecer al servicio del castillo. Era una situación mucho mejor para su familia que tratar de ganarse la vida vendiendo comida en las ciudades.

Vegeta se puso las botas rápidamente antes de agarrar su gabán negro, luego se fue sin decir una palabra más y sin mirar atrás. Salió al aire fresco, pero cuando vio a su madre parada a un lado esperándolo frunció el ceño.

—En lugar de ocuparte de tus responsabilidades como heredero al trono, ¿es aquí dónde te encuentro? —le preguntó Celyra, su mirada era férrea mientras lo veía ponerse el gabán como si no pasara nada—. Ni siquiera te tomas el tiempo para atender a Rebelde, solo haces que tu hermano lo haga, porque estás demasiado ocupado con las sirvientas.

—¿Qué puedo decir, madre? —dijo Vegeta arrastrando las palabras con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios—. Las mujeres me disfrutan.

—Oh, ya veo. Así que crees que eres un hombre ahora, ¿es eso? —preguntó la reina en un tono que eliminó la sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo. Él miró a su madre con cierta cautela mientras ella continuaba—. Bueno, me alegra escucharlo. Es por esa razón que tu padre ha decidido que ya es hora de que te cases. Encontraré una esposa adecuada para ti y esa no es una sirvienta.

La ira brilló en los ojos de Vegeta. 

—¿Me quieres casar? —Estaba indignado—. Pensé que habíamos terminado con esa costumbre arcaica. Soy un hombre libre y debería serlo para elegir con quién me caso y cuándo…

—Puedes ser un hombre libre, pero eres un príncipe y el heredero al trono, así que cumplirás con tu deber —le informó su madre, su tono no dejaba lugar para discusiones. Vegeta apretó los dientes, no obstante, sabiamente permaneció en silencio—. Ya he empezado a buscar candidatas.

 _Bien podría ser un esclavo, por todo el derecho a decidir que tengo,_ pensó él amargamente. Ella lo miró de cerca y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme, muchacho? —preguntó Celyra.

Vegeta vaciló por un momento antes de gruñir.

—Bueno, ¿la joven al menos puede ser atractiva?

—La joven será tu esposa y le darás el respeto que merece una reina saiyayín. Tu deber como príncipe es más importante que las apariencias superficiales, el reino es lo primero, nunca lo olvides. Has tenido una vida tranquila hasta este punto, Vegeta, pero ser rey requerirá de sacrificios, es hora de que seas un hombre.

—Sí, madre —refunfuñó él.

—Bien. Creo que a tu hermano y a ti les toca entrenamiento pronto, no querrás llegar tarde.

Vegeta inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente y se volvió con el fin de ir a su recámara para recoger la armadura que usaría en su entrenamiento diario con la espada. Sin embargo, durante todo el camino estuvo cavilando sobre la perspectiva de que se pactara un matrimonio para él. Una cosa era llevar a una mujer a la cama, otra muy distinta, tomar una esposa. Si pudiera convertirse en rey sin la presión de casarse y de producir herederos, eso habría sido ideal. Contraer nupcias con alguien que no era su elección parecía una tortura, pero tal era su carga como príncipe.

Como mínimo, iba a darle una fuerte golpiza a Tarble en el entrenamiento hasta que su hermano menor quedara bien magullado. Eso le enseñaría al enano una lección sobre cómo delatarlo a su madre.

Mientras tanto, en la sala del trono, Bardock entraba y se dirigía hacia el rey que estaba flanqueado por Nappa. Bardock inclinó la cabeza y luego se arrodilló en una pierna.

—Me llamó, su Majestad.

El rey Vegeta gruñó, sus ojos oscuros e ilegibles examinaron a su nuevo general. Bardock provenía de un linaje saiyayín de clase baja, pero la habilidad del hombre en el campo de batalla era innegable. Aún más importante, contaba con el respeto de todos en el ejército saiyayín y su lealtad fue recompensada con un alto rango, el más alto que su familia había logrado.

Lo más importante de todo, el rey sentía que era digno de confianza, por eso tenía una asignación para él.

—¿Qué sabes sobre los bandidos de las Tierras Sombrías?

Bardock alzó la mirada. 

—Inteligencia dice que son liderados por el bandido, Yamcha. Son una mezcla de ladrones y asesinos, aunque rara vez derraman sangre, solo si es necesario. Roban en las fronteras para ayudar a sobrevivir a los de las Tierras Sombrías. Son bastante pobres y siempre luchan por la supervivencia.

—La carta que recibí anoche de Ios iceyín indica que los bandidos han estado robando y asesinando a la gente común de su reino usando nuestros corceles, nada menos.

—Si puedo hablar libremente, su Majestad, suena exagerado. El bandido Yamcha nunca ha mostrado una inclinación a causar daño real, solo para ayudar a su pueblo a sobrevivir al clima. Las palabras de los iceyín hacen que parezca que ha sucedido una masacre, pero si así fuera, lo sabríamos.

El rey Vegeta frunció el ceño pensativamente y después ordenó:

—Quiero que investigues la verdad de esto antes de que el príncipe Cooler y el príncipe Frízer lleguen aquí dentro de dos quincenas. Quiero hechos, no cuentos y exageraciones.

—Así se hará, su Majestad.

—También quiero que elijas a un hombre para que se infiltre en el ejército iceyín. Solo tú sabrás quién es, nadie más, ni siquiera yo. No debe ser de sangre saiyayín para que no despierte sospechas. Usa tus contactos. Quiero información desde adentro, especialmente sobre el príncipe Frízer. Me informarás los resultados directamente.

—Como desee, su Majestad. —Bardock inclinó la cabeza antes de pararse y salió del salón del trono para ir a buscar a sus hijos. Los llevaría a investigar qué estaban haciendo los bandidos y cuál era el verdadero alcance del daño. En cuanto a la misión de infiltración, sonrió. Ya tenía a un hombre en mente.

—Quiero que todo esté preparado para su llegada —le informó el rey Vegeta a Nappa una vez que estuvieron solos de nuevo. Se acarició la barbilla pensativamente y frunció el ceño—. Debemos andar con cuidado con los iceyín.

—Me sorprende que vengan de visita —admitió Nappa—. Han pasado muchos años.

—Hmm —gruñó el rey—, nos atendremos a la antigua sabiduría del guerrero.

—¿Cuál es, señor?

—Mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero más cerca a tus enemigos.


	3. Matrimonio arreglado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad de Niteryde: No soy dueña de Dragon ball ni de ningún personaje del mismo.

**_La frontera del dragón_ **

**Capítulo tres**

**Matrimonio arreglado**

Más tarde esa noche, después de que el rey le diera las órdenes, Bardock se estaba retirando de los aposentos privados en Stonefort que compartía con sus tres hijos. Parte de la razón por la que se le tenía tanto respeto en el ejército saiyayín era porque si podía ejecutar las misiones personalmente, lo hacía, y esta noche no sería la excepción. Iban a investigar el supuesto caos que los bandidos estaban dejando en las Tierras Sombrías antes de que llegaran los iceyíns para que su rey pudiera estar debidamente informado. Frunció el ceño mientras se vestía con su armadura nocturna para poder mezclarse más en la oscuridad, cuando escuchó lo que sus hijos discutían.

—Es solo un mito —dijo Raditz molesto, él también se vestía como si fuera a la batalla. Era el hijo mayor de Bardock y el único que estaba en el ejército como soldado, ya que sus hermanos menores, Turles y Kakaroto, eran demasiado jóvenes, con dieciséis y trece ciclos solares, respectivamente—. Las esferas de dragón son solo cuentos para niños —continuó y envainó su espada para enfatizar.

—Nuestro maestro de clase nos habló de los mitos, dice que son nada más que cuentos. Yo tampoco lo creo, a diferencia de este tonto —se rio Turles señalando a Kakaroto. Los dos muchachos más pequeños estaban sentados en sus respectivas camas mirando como Raditz y Bardock se preparaban—. Nadie ha visto las esferas del dragón en cientos de años.

—Bueno, yo creo en eso —dijo Kakaroto resueltamente para sorpresa de nadie. Bardock arqueó una ceja antes de mirar a su hijo menor de un modo desaprobatorio por el rabillo del ojo. El más joven era un idealista, un soñador, un creyente en la magia, en el bien y en la rectitud moral del mundo. Le hizo preguntarse qué tipo de soldado llegaría a ser—. Un día, estoy seguro de que volveremos a ver la magia de las esferas del dragón —agregó Kakaroto con entusiasmo.

—¿Así? ¿Y qué deseo pedirías si juntaras todas las esferas del dragón? —le preguntó Turles burlonamente.

—Bueno, yo sé lo que “tú” pedirías. —Raditz interrumpió a Turles y lo miró con una fría indiferencia—. Pero ni siquiera un deseo del legendario dragón cambiaría el hecho de que no eres más que un bastardo.

La cara de Turles enrojeció. A pesar de que se parecía a su padre, nunca olvidaban recordarle que era el hijo de Bardock nacido fuera del matrimonio y que siempre sería ilegítimo. Cayó en un enojado silencio mientras su padre finalmente se volvía hacia ellos.

—Raditz —exclamó Bardock con severidad para llamar la atención de su hijo mayor.

Luego miró a sus dos hijos menores y poso su dura mirada en Kakaroto. El más joven estaba mostrando el potencial de volverse algún día en el mejor espadachín que había visto, lo cual venía a ser todo un testimonio, dado que los saiyayíns eran conocidos por su talento con la espada. Kakaroto nació para sostener una y podía hacer cantar al acero. De sus tres hijos, él tenía la posibilidad de seguir sus pasos hasta convertirse en general y servir al rey.

Sin embargo, Bardock sabía que su hijo menor necesitaba algo más que una habilidad notable con la espada. Talentoso como era, todavía seguía siendo infantil e ingenuo, dos cosas que no le servirían cuando llegara el momento de que entrara al ejército saiyayín. Sería su deber como padre cambiar eso y asegurarse de que su hijo estuviera preparado.

—Kakaroto —dijo finalmente, su tono era fuerte. El muchacho más joven que pareció sorprenderse, solo se levantó y miró a su padre de una forma expectante—. Ponte tu armadura nocturna, vendrás con nosotros esta noche. Muévete rápido, chico, antes de que cambie de opinión.

Los ojos de Kakaroto se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero sonrió entusiasmado. 

—Sí, padre —contestó, luego se dio la vuelta para correr por su equipo. Esta sería la primera vez que su padre lo llevara por asuntos reales, la emoción de la aventura era abrumadora.

Turles se sentaba ahora con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y yo, padre? ¿Puedo ir también?

—Quédate aquí, bastardo —le ordenó Bardock firmemente. Acto seguido, se volvió sin mirar a su segundo hijo y salió de sus aposentos con una mano ya en su espada. Raditz le lanzó una presumida mirada de satisfacción antes de seguir también a su padre.

Turles se hundió en un amargo silencio mientras veía celoso como su hermano menor se vestía. Desesperado por la aprobación de su padre, todo lo que quería se reducía a una oportunidad para demostrarle a Bardock que era más que un simple error de borracho, como le había dicho enojado una vez. Raditz era el soldado mayor y experimentado, Kakaroto era el prodigio y, en opinión de Turles, el hijo favorito. Mientras que él era el hijo del medio, el bastardo... el error.

Kakaroto agarró el cinturón de su espada y le dirigió a su medio hermano una mirada de disculpa antes de apresurarse a ir tras Bardock y Raditz. Turles se quedó solo y enojado. Se juró que algún día le probaría su valía a su padre y se ganaría su respeto, así fuera lo último que hiciera. El amor no era un concepto que existía entre padres e hijos en el reino saiyayín, solo el respeto y el honor.

Bardock y Raditz ya estaban montados en sus sementales marrones cuando Kakaroto salió corriendo atándose el cinturón, su aliento era visible en el aire nocturno. Con un movimiento fácil y rápido, montó en su fiel semental marrón al que había llamado Nube, luego le dio a su padre una tímida sonrisa de emoción mientras tomaba las riendas. Bardock puso los ojos en blanco y de inmediato se internaron en la noche. Los soldados del escuadrón bajaron el puente para que pudieran salir de Stonefort.

Les llevaría algún tiempo llegar a las Tierras Sombrías, incluso yendo a todo galope sobre sus sementales. En ningún momento, Bardock esperó descubrir mucho, pero uno nunca se estaba completamente seguro con los iceyíns. Eran unos mentirosos calculadores, sobre todo los hijos. No aguardaba con ansias el día en que muriera el rey Cold, sabía que sería un ajuste caótico y potencialmente violento para todos los reinos.

Si tan solo supiera.

* * *

Unos días después, Vegeta estaba flotando de espaldas en un río con los ojos cerrados. Había terminado su entrenamiento matutino y disfrutaba de la paz que le brindaba la naturaleza. No le importaba que pudiera ver su aliento por el frío ni que el agua definitivamente no estuviera a una temperatura agradable. Aquí podía pensar y reflexionar, que es lo que necesitaba. Sabía que ya casi había llegado el momento en que su madre tomaría la decisión final sobre quién sería su futura reina. No tenía los nombres de las que ella estaba considerando, pero sabía que las opciones se reducían a dos. Ahora sus padres se hallaban en la etapa del regateo sobre los términos del acuerdo de matrimonio y la moneda a cambiar por la mujer elegida. Vegeta y su futura esposa no tenían nada que decir, así habían funcionado las cosas desde los tiempos de sus antepasados. Era el precio a pagar por pertenecer a la realeza.

A pesar de eso, el día que se acercaba lo ponía ansioso. Solo esperaba que lo desposaran bien, como había sucedido con sus padres. Su madre, la reina, era el mayor apoyo y la aliada más cercana de su padre, y se querían profundamente el uno al otro, lo que nunca era una garantía en los matrimonios arreglados. Si bien era innecesario para manejar el reino saiyayín, ciertamente ayudaba tener a alguien al lado del rey en quien pudiera confiar.

En tanto él meditaba en el agua, al otro lado del río había un grupo de chicas escondidas en la hierba que reían mientras intentaban echarle un vistazo al apuesto príncipe que flotaba desnudo. Era levemente consciente de que lo miraban, pero las ignoró. Sin embargo, debido a ellas, no escuchó a la otra persona escondida al otro lado del río.

Tarble se puso en cuclillas ni bien vio a Vegeta, luego con una sonrisa, agarró un puñado de piedras y se las arrojó a su hermano. Se agachó al escuchar que las piedras lo golpeaban, después el agua salpicó y Vegeta maldijo furioso. Tarble ahogó su risa; Vegeta siempre era brutal con él cuando entrenaban y era raro que pudiera sacarle ventaja así. Tarble, un hermano menor típico, no pudo resistirse.

Vegeta nadó de regreso a la hierba más rápido de lo que su hermano anticipó. Goteando, el príncipe mayor rápidamente se puso su pantalón mientras miraba a su alrededor y entrecerró los ojos al ver a Lucky atada a un árbol.

—¡Tarble! —gritó de un modo feroz, asustando a los pájaros en los árboles que salieron volaron.

El príncipe más joven chilló al escuchar la ira en el grito de su hermano, por lo que corrió en línea recta hacia Lucky para ponerse a salvo. Vegeta lo vio de inmediato y lo persiguió a través de la hierba. Tarble alcanzó a Lucky primero y rápidamente trepó para montarla, pero había subestimado la velocidad de su hermano. Vegeta estuvo allí un segundo después, luego lo agarró bruscamente y lo tiró del caballo antes de que pudiera conseguir montar de una forma adecuada. Tarble aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo.

El muchacho levantó las manos inocentemente mientras su furioso hermano mayor se alzaba sobre él. 

—Solo vine a buscarte —dijo Tarble tratando de sonar serio, pero seguía al borde de la risa—. Nuestro padre quiere verte de inmediato.

—Si no fueras mi hermano, estarías muerto —le gruñó Vegeta.

—Solo vine a darte el mensaje.

—¿Así? Bueno, entonces regresa caminando —le contestó Vegeta enojado. La sonrisa de Tarble se desvaneció, su buen humor fue desapareciendo a medida que se sentaba y veía que su hermano mayor desataba rápidamente a Lucky para llevarla de regreso a donde estaban su ropa y su espada.

—¡Vegeta, no, ella es mía! —gritó Tarble indignado antes de acercarse a él—. ¡Fue solo una broma! No puedes montarla…

Vegeta medio empujó, medio golpeó a Tarble en el pecho, tirando al muchacho más pequeño al suelo con una sola mano. Fue un recordatorio no tan sutil de que todavía era mucho más fuerte que él.

—Yo hago lo que quiero, enano. Acostúmbrate. Cuando sea rey, harás lo que te digo, igual que todos los demás —le gruñó Vegeta—. La próxima vez que interrumpas mi baño, te romperé el cráneo y le diré a mamá que te caíste del caballo en un accidente.

Tarble se sentó de nuevo y exhaló enojado por la nariz mientras Vegeta guiaba a Lucky hacia donde estaban sus cosas. El príncipe mayor se vistió rápidamente antes de montar a la yegua de Tarble. Le lanzó a su hermano una mirada de suficiencia y luego se fue galopando de regreso a donde lo esperaban sus padres. Tarble resopló de nuevo, se levantó lentamente y se sacudió el polvo. Se dio la vuelta cuando pensó que escuchó a las chicas reír, pero no vio a nadie. Sonrojado ahora, se echó a correr tras de su hermano.

Pasado un rato, Vegeta se había secado y se estaba poniendo su armadura real, un requisito para reunirse con el rey en la sala del trono, incluso si dicho rey era su padre. Su armadura blanca llevaba el escudo de su familia grabado a un lado y el símbolo del príncipe al otro. Soltó un suspiro tras examinar las espadas en su recámara personal. Finalmente, tomó una que estaba hecha de acero negro afilado con su nombre grabado en el metal. La enfundó a su lado y luego se dirigió al salón del trono, su capa roja ondeaba detrás de él.

Los reyes se hallaban solos en la sala del trono, conversaban en voz baja mientras revisaban dos cartas cuando Vegeta entró. El rey estaba sentado en el trono y su esposa se paraba a su lado derecho. El príncipe terminó deteniéndose frente a ellos, inclinó la cabeza y se arrodilló en una pierna.

—Padre, Tarble dijo que me llamó.

Sus padres dejaron de conversar. Celyra le lanzó al rey una mirada que él captó con el rabillo del ojo. El rey respiró hondo y frunció el ceño una vez que miró a su hijo.

—Hay cosas que están pasando ahora mismo con los iceyíns —dijo el rey Vegeta, su era voz fuerte y seria. Su hijo alzó la mirada y arqueó una ceja debido a la curiosidad—. Los bandidos de las Tierras Sombrías robaron algunos suministros de un puesto de avanzada de los iceyíns y mataron a dos de sus hombres en el proceso utilizando nada menos que sementales saiyayíns robados. En respuesta, el príncipe Frízer me envió una carta pidiendo nuestra ayuda, lo que implica que los bandidos causaron mucho más daño del que por lo general hacen.

»Mandé a Bardock a investigar. El general me ha enviado un informe diciendo que los iceyíns han estado saqueando brutalmente las aldeas en las Tierras Sombrías y arrasaron sus tierras por completo. Los iceyíns han tomado represalias desproporcionadas contra los pobres de las Tierras Sombrías. Los bandidos mataron a dos, los iceyíns han masacrado a cientos. Sin embargo, la gente de las Tierras Sombrías, aunque son pobre, no se rinde sin luchar y ahora está causándoles bajas a los iceyín. Por lo que Bardock ha informado, la situación se está agravando rápidamente.

»El príncipe Frízer y el príncipe Cooler estarán aquí dentro de quince días, sin duda tienen la esperanza de asegurar una alianza para arrasar con las Tierras Sombrías de una vez por todas, especialmente porque nuestros sementales están mejor equipados para cabalgar por esos bosques. Ahora, hijo, si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿qué harías?

El príncipe parpadeó mientras miraba a su padre. El rey nunca le había pedido su opinión sobre asuntos relacionados con el reino. Lo pensó y frunció el ceño. 

—Las Tierras Sombrías son un terreno neutral, va en contra del decreto de la frontera del dragón ese tipo de acciones.

—Sí, muchacho, eso es cierto —respondió el rey con impaciencia—. Pero ¿qué harías?

—Vería si la situación se puede neutralizar, tal vez con algún tipo de tregua para evitar que los iceyíns conquisten las Tierras Sombrías por completo. Si el rey Cold expande su reino hasta nuestra frontera, no les costaría mucho instigar una guerra contra nosotros, ya que los hombres de nuestro ejército odian a los iceyíns. Aunque no tengo ninguna duda de que ganaríamos una guerra, sería mejor si pudiéramos expulsar a los iceyíns de las Tierras Sombrías antes de que la situación empeore.

El rey gruñó, su rostro era impasible e ilegible. Vegeta no podía decir al mirar a su padre si había respondido correctamente o no. Sin embargo, cuando miró a su madre y notó una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Celyra, su pecho se llenó de orgullo. No tenía ninguna duda de que sería un rey excelente llegado el momento, al igual que su padre.

—Tú y yo nos reuniremos con el príncipe Frízer y con el príncipe Cooler una vez que lleguen —le informó el rey a su hijo—. Resolveremos este lío en ese momento, pero recuerda esto, Vegeta. No confíes nunca en ellos. No son como el rey Cold. Desean que la frontera del dragón regrese a los tiempos antiguos donde solo había un reino con un rey y le hacen saber eso a todos. Serás rey después de mí, debes estar preparado para defender a nuestro reino, incluso si tienes que hacerlo tú solo con tu espada.

Vegeta inclinó la cabeza. 

—Sí, padre.

—Ahora, para fortalecernos contra la acción potencial de los iceyíns, es hora de que te cases, tu madre ha encontrado un buen partido para fortalecer nuestras alianzas y al reino.

Vegeta mantuvo su rostro neutral mientras, expectante, levantaba la cabeza para mirar a su madre. Había llegado el momento de averiguar qué le esperaba y, aunque parecía tranquilo, podía oír los latidos de su corazón.

—Debatimos durante un tiempo entre dos posibles candidatas para ti —dijo Celyra cruzando los brazos sobre su armadura real—. Habíamos considerado a la princesa Milk, hija del rey Ox, pero aún es muy joven y tal vez sea un mejor partido para Tarble. Para ti, me he decidido por una terrana que proviene de la familia más influyente de su reino fuera de la familia real…

—¿Quiere que me case con alguien que no sea saiyayín? —preguntó Vegeta indignado—. Los terranos no valen...

—Cuidado con tu tono, muchacho —gruñó el rey—. Todavía no ves el panorama completo. Necesitamos aliados. El desposarte con alguien que tenga el poder en el reino terrano nos fortalecerá. —Entrecerró los ojos ante la expresión de ira en el rostro de Vegeta—. Si insistes, siempre puedes perder tu rango de heredero —gruñó al perder la paciencia.

—No, mi señor —dijo Vegeta de inmediato. Era una amenaza que su padre rara vez usaba y, aunque sabía por las leyes del reino que era el heredero legítimo, no quería probar su suerte. Después de todo, las leyes podían cambiarse. Bajó la cabeza tragando saliva mientras lo hacía—. Si mi madre ha elegido a una terrana... entonces... que así sea.

—Viene de una familia adinerada —continuó Celyra—, una familia que es experta en el desarrollo de armas de tiro con arco. Tiene tu edad, es inteligente y, en todos los sentidos, una belleza.

—Es un buen partido —comentó el rey asintiendo—. Acabamos de recibir una carta de su padre accediendo. Los planes para la boda comenzarán pronto. Saldrás mañana con Nappa para ir a conocer a tu futura esposa. Espero que vuelvas antes de que lleguen los iceyíns. Ah, y si me entero de que te acuestas con otra sirvienta, me responderás personalmente en el campo de entrenamiento.

—Sí, padre —respondió Vegeta, uno de sus ojos tuvo un tic nervioso. Su padre era legendario con la espada y el príncipe no quería participar en sus entrenamientos. Suspiró profundamente, lamentaba que sus días de cama con la sirvienta Coris hubieran terminado. Al menos, su madre dijo que su novia era una belleza, así que tenía ese consuelo—. ¿Puedo siquiera saber el nombre de mi prometida? —refunfuñó.

—Su nombre es Bulma.


	4. El deseo de un amor verdadero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad de Niteryde: no soy dueña de Dragon ball z ni de ningún personaje del mismo.

**_La frontera del dragón_ **

**Capítulo cuatro**

**El deseo de un amor verdadero**

El día podía haber sido brillante y soleado en el reino de los terranos, pero la disposición de Bulma era todo lo contrario. Apretaba los labios por los nervios y sus ojos azules lucían feroces mientras miraba a su padre.

—Todavía hay tiempo de escribirle a la reina Celyra para corregir esto, padre —insistió con la débil esperanza de que él cambiara de opinión. Sabía que las probabilidades eran bajas, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Su padre suspiró antes de levantar por unos segundos la vista de las cartas que escribía. Volvió a bajar la mirada y sumergió la pluma en un pequeño frasco de tinta negra. Su hija estaba haciendo de ese su mantra diario desde que le había informado del matrimonio solicitado por los saiyayíns, eso le recordó lo terca que podía ser.

—El arreglo está hecho, hija —dijo Lord Briefs mientras firmaba una carta usando la luz de las velas para ver. Su tono era suave, sin embargo, también dejaba claro que la respuesta no cambiaría—. Sabes tan bien como yo que no puedo rescindirlo ahora.

Bulma hizo un sonido de frustración que era muy poco femenino.

—¡Prometiste darme la oportunidad de encontrar el amor verdadero por mi cuenta! Y si había que arreglar un matrimonio, prometiste que tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo para decidir si él iba a ser mi verdadero amor. ¡Me has tenido esperanzada en nada más que mentiras! —gritó acusándolo.

Lord Briefs suspiró de nuevo y bajó la pluma. Distraídamente tiró un poco de su bigote mientras miraba a su única hija antes de levantarse de la mesa de madera. Caminó hacia ella y apoyó las manos en sus brazos.

—No te di suficiente tiempo para esto, lo sé. Rompí las promesas que te hice, lo sé también —dijo con pesar y le frotó suavemente los brazos—. Pero te pido que me perdones, Bulma, nunca lo habría hecho si hubiera pensado que no funcionaría para ti. Esta es una oferta poco común de los saiyayíns, es la primera vez en generaciones que han buscado matrimonio fuera de los de su propia raza. Vegeta es un príncipe que algún día será rey, eso significa que algún día serás reina. Es la mejor pareja posible para ti, una que no esperaba, así que tuve que cerrar el trato rápidamente porque la reina Celyra quería una respuesta inmediata. Te pido disculpas, pero serás una reina, que es lo que te mereces.

Bulma suspiró y su ira bajó. La consternación aún estaba en su voz cuando respondió:

—Sí, padre, pero quiero tener el amor verdadero más de lo que quiero ser una reina. Quiero amar a mi esposo y quiero que él me ame. Así deben ser los matrimonios.

—¿Por qué crees que Vegeta no es tu amor verdadero? Ni siquiera lo has conocido todavía.

—¡Precisamente porque nunca lo he conocido!

—Tienen la misma edad, hija, además es un espadachín formidable, como la mayoría de los saiyayíns. Él puede protegerte. Además, las reinas saiyayíns siempre han sido muy respetadas por sus reyes. Estoy seguro de que la reina Celyra no toleraría menos de Vegeta por tratarse de ti. Ella dijo que estarás bien cuidada en su reino.

—Nada de eso garantiza que lo ame —refunfuñó ella.

—Hija, debes darle una oportunidad. Recuerda, el amor a veces puede crecer con el tiempo, no necesita ser inmediato. Mírame, tu madre y yo tuvimos un matrimonio arreglado y el amor necesitó tiempo para desarrollarse, pero una vez que lo hizo, fue absoluto. Incluso ahora, años después de su muerte, nunca tomaré otra esposa.

Bulma miró hacia el techo y luego exhaló derrotada.

—Bueno, parece que no tengo más remedio que darle una oportunidad.

—Gracias. Deberías ir a prepararte. Él llegará a tiempo para la comida de la tarde. —La rodeó con un brazo para animarla—. Además, para tranquilizar tu mente, he hablado con el maestro Roshi, líder del escuadrón de combate élite de la montaña Paoz. He hecho arreglos para que su mejor alumno te acompañe desde ahora hasta la boda. Espero que eso te dé tranquilidad.

—¿Crees que necesito protegerme de Vegeta?

—No, pero soypadre y tú eres mi única hija. Me gustaría que más ojos te vigilen para asegurarme de que estés a salvo… y para asegurarme de que Vegeta no sea demasiado atrevido antes de la boda.

Bulma resopló y se abrazó un poco al pensar en la noche de bodas. Nunca había estado con un hombre antes, ni siquiera había besado a uno, y la idea de su primera vez con ese extraño convertido en esposo era desagradable por decir lo menos. Como no quería pensar en eso más de lo necesario, pensó en otra cosa.

—¿Quién es el estudiante que me acompañará? Estoy familiarizado con muchos de ellos.

Su padre sonrió, no estaba sorprendido. A pesar de la reputación que se había forjado, a veces le parecía que su hija tenía más influencia en su reino que él.

—Será Krilin, creo que lo conoces.

—Sí —dijo Bulma incapaz de ocultar su alivio y su sonrisa. Conocía a Krilin desde hacía años, era solo dos ciclos solares más joven que ella—. Es un buen amigo.

—Sabía que estarías contenta. Ahora, debes ir a prepararte. Vegeta y Krilin llegarán pronto.

—Así lo haré —suspiró ella.

Bulma se dio la vuelta y dejó el lugar de trabajo de su padre, que parecía más una mazmorra poco iluminada llena de extrañas chucherías y diferentes diseños de armas en los que ella solía ayudar. Subió las escaleras para entrar a la estancia principal que tenía mucho espacio abierto, pilares y luz natural que atravesaba las grandes vidrieras. En la casa llena de antorchas encendidas abundaban tanto los hermosos mármoles como de las más invaluables mesas y sillas de madera. A pesar del brillo del sol afuera, la temporada de invierno estaba resultando inusualmente fría, por lo que todos los fuegos se habían encendido para mantener el calor.

Bulma se dirigió a sus aposentos privados con los hombros hundidos por la derrota. Seguía sin querer el matrimonio, pero sabía en el fondo que no había forma de salir de él. Lo único que podía hacer era darle una oportunidad adecuada y esperar lo mejor. Ella examinó detenidamente sus opciones de ropa; por lo general usaba pantalones como los hombres cuando trabajaba, ya que la ayudaban a construir sus inventos, específicamente el equipo de tiro con arco que generaba la mayor parte de sus riquezas. Sin embargo, este día iba a conocer a su futuro esposo y eso exigía que fuera una verdadera dama, a lo que no se oponía. Por mucho que le encantara ensuciarse las manos y mostrarles a los hombres lo capaz que era en el trabajo físico, le encantaba aún más vestirse y mostrar su belleza. Ella era consciente de su propio atractivo y esperaba que su prometido fuera bien parecido.

Momentos después, Krilin subía rápidamente los treinta o más escalones de piedra hasta la morada de los Briefs tomándolos de dos en dos. Usaba el uniforme rojo del escuadrón de Roshi, un arco y un carcaj colmado de flechas en la espalda que llevaba a todos lados. Debido al terreno montañoso que formaba su reino, los terranos eran conocidos por su excepcional habilidad en el tiro con arco y también destacaban en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ninguno era más hábil que el escuadrón de Roshi. No formaban parte oficialmente del ejército terrano, pero siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudar si se lo solicitaban. De hecho, muchos terranos pasaron por allí en su ruta para servir en el ejército, ya que el riguroso entrenamiento del escuadrón de Roshi los preparaba para el servicio militar. Sin embargo, ese servicio no era obligatorio en su reino como lo era para los saiyayíns, por lo que el número de sus fuerzas era el más bajo que jamás tuvieron debido a los siglos de paz que habían disfrutado.

Aun así, Roshi creía que los tiempos de paz nunca duraban, por eso su escuadrón siempre estaba preparado. Krilin no fue una excepción, especialmente porque era lo mejor que ellos tenían para ofrecer. Demostraba el nivel de influencia de los Briefs el que pudieran contratar sus servicios por un tiempo indefinido, pero ciertamente no estaba de más que él y Bulma ya fueran amigos cercanos.

Krilin agarró la cuerda que colgaba debajo de una campana, la tiró un par de veces y sonó. Miró hacia el cielo para juzgar el clima justo cuando se abrió la puerta.

—Krilin. —Bulma lo saludó con una sonrisa. Antes de que pudiera responder, ella lo abrazó haciéndolo reír.

—Siempre es maravilloso verte —dijo Krilin sonriendo mientras se apartaba de ella. Sus cejas se alzaron al mirarla. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que le quedaba ceñido hasta la cintura antes de que se ensanchara desde allí—. ¡Dioses de las alturas, mírate! Nunca había visto tanta belleza. Ese saiyayín es verdaderamente afortunado.

—Lo sé —se rio Bulma levantando la mano para acomodar un poco su cabello azul ondeado—. Me complace que seas tú quien me escolte hasta mi boda. No podría elegir a nadie mejor.

—Me siento honrado de hacerlo —dijo Krilin sonriendo—. Me aseguraré de que Vegeta respete tu honor como dama hasta el día de tu boda, según los deseos de tu padre. Además, podré ver a los saiyayíns de cerca. Nunca he conocido a uno antes. —No pudo ocultar la emoción en su voz.

La sonrisa de Bulma se desvaneció ante eso.

—Sí, nunca he conocido a uno —refunfuñó frunciendo el ceño, luego suspiró derrotada—. Pero, lo haremos pronto. Entra, traeré té. Vegeta debe llegar pronto.

Cada uno había tomado tres tazas de té mientras conversaban en voz baja cuando escucharon los cascos y los relinchos de los caballos. Bulma y Krilin se miraron, poco después, sonó la campana.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó él.

—No —suspiró ella antes de ponerse de pie—. Pero lo mejor es seguir adelante.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—No, todavía no. Déjame ir primero para ver cómo están las cosas.

—Como gustes.

Bulma abrió la gran puerta de madera de su morada y luego se quedó boquiabierta ante el tamaño del hombre que estaba al frente. Era calvo, corpulento y de aspecto monstruoso. Sus músculos parecían que iban a hacer estallar su armadura negra de saiyayín en cualquier momento mientras la miraba con curiosidad.

—Oh —exhaló ella, el corazón le latía con fuerza al ver todos esos músculos. Era tan grande y fuerte. _Qué hombre,_ quizás esto no sería tan terrible después de todo—. Mi príncipe, lo estaba esperando —dijo haciendo una reverencia y se sonrojó.

Nappa se rio, sus manos se posaron en el cinturón de su espada. 

—No soy el príncipe, _milady_. Mi nombre es Nappa, sirvo como guardaespaldas de la familia real saiyayín y como alto administrador de Stonefort. ¿Supongo que es Bulma Briefs, la prometida del príncipe Vegeta?

—Sí, lo soy —contestó ella sonrojándose de nuevo por su error. Intentó mirar más allá de él, pero era enorme—. Pido disculpas por el malentendido, ¿está el príncipe con usted?

—Sí, iba detrás de mí. Seguí adelante para confirmar que la ubicación fuera la correcta —le explicó Nappa.

El hombre grande luego se movió a un lado y miró expectante los escalones de piedra con los brazos cruzados sobre su armadura. Bulma salió completamente soltando un suspiro cuando lo hizo. El sol del mediodía brillaba, pero afuera hacía frío. Se ajustó el vestido mientras veía a un caballo marrón oscuro sujeto a un pilar junto a los escalones. Una mirada a él y supo que las historias de los sementales saiyayíns eran ciertas, el animal era grande y poderoso, como si pudiera atravesar el infierno si fuera necesario.

—Es un caballo encantador —dijo—, ¿tiene nombre?

—Su nombre es Volcán. El que monta Vegeta es Rebelde.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver por qué el caballo de Vegeta tenía ese nombre. Un semental negro de repente se abrió paso en su campo visual relinchando con fuerza mientras rodeaba furiosamente el gran rellano cubierto de hierba al pie de los escalones. Inquieto y salvaje, Rebelde relinchó de nuevo y se encabritó sobre sus patas traseras. El movimiento habría hecho que incluso jinetes experimentados cayeran de él, pero Vegeta estaba más allá de la experiencia. El príncipe hizo un chasquido con la lengua y dio una orden brusca que Bulma no pudo oír. Ante eso, Rebelde se dejó caer sobre las cuatro patas relinchando al hacerlo, el semental trotó en círculo, lucía más tranquilo ahora. Bulma desvió la mirada hacia su jinete que ya la estaba estudiando.

Su primer pensamiento fue que definitivamente no era Nappa. El joven saiyayín tenía un aura real vestido con su armadura blanca unida a una capa roja y con su espada a un lado. Parecían ser de la misma edad y estaba más cerca de ella en altura que de Nappa. Sus ojos oscuros eran duros, serios y algo curiosos cuando la miró. El cabello de Vegeta se alzaba como una llamarada de fuego, eso le recordó los peinados salvajes de los que había oído hablar y tenía algunos flequillos que colgaban en su rostro, lo único que aliviaba sus rasgos endurecidos. No era el príncipe azul de sus sueños sobre el amor verdadero, pero poseía un atractivo que la intrigaba. Basándose solo en la apariencia, estaba bien con el partido hasta ahora.

Se miraron el uno al otro por unos momentos antes de que Vegeta chasqueara la lengua de nuevo. Rebelde se detuvo con un suave relincho y luego el príncipe se bajó de él en un solo movimiento. Condujo a Rebelde al pilar opuesto al de Volcán y lo aseguró allí.

Bulma vio a Vegeta mientras subía las escaleras con una precisión militar como si fuera a la batalla. Cuando estuvo solo a dos pasos debajo de donde ella y Nappa estaban parados, finalmente se detuvo y la miró.

— _Milady_ —la saludó inclinando la cabeza por un momento antes de volver a mirarla. De pie tan cerca, el príncipe olvidó brevemente lo que su madre le había ordenado que dijera e hiciera en este encuentro. El color de Bulma era algo que nunca antes había visto en el reino saiyayín y estaba cautivado, especialmente por sus magnéticos ojos azules. Su madre no estuvo mintiendo cuando comentó que su prometida era una belleza, así que quedó desarmado por lo hermosa que encontraba a la joven que tenía ante él. De manera instintiva, bajó la mano izquierda hasta el mango de la espada que llevaba en la cadera, como para apoyarse.

—Soy el príncipe Vegeta de los saiyayíns. Me siento honrado de conocerla finalmente —dijo con una voz áspera.

Bulma parpadeó un poco cuando Vegeta tomó su mano entre las suyas y luego la besó, tal como su madre le había indicado. _Compórtate lo mejor posible, es una orden,_ había dicho Celyra, advirtiéndole que se lo tomara en serio. Estaba tratando de hacer precisamente eso.

—Ah, sí —contestó Bulma cuando encontró su voz—. Es un placer conocerlo, mi príncipe —añadió haciendo una reverencia convencional. El príncipe soltó su mano, ella la retiró y jugueteó con las dos mientras se miraban el uno al otro en un incómodo silencio. Bulma no podía leer la expresión de su rostro, se veía tan serio _._ Ni siquiera podía decir si le gustaba o no, lo que la hacía sentir cohibida.

Vegeta observó con recelo a Nappa como si buscara una guía sobre lo que se suponía que debía hacer ahora, pero Nappa le respondió con un silencioso encogimiento de hombros. El príncipe miró a su prometida y después se aclaró la garganta. Normalmente no tenía problemas para hablar con las mujeres, sin embargo, esto era diferente. Esta iba a ser su esposa, no un polvo fácil y rápido que luego podía olvidar.

Bulma fue la que rompió el silencio, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que lo cautivó. 

—Mi padre terminará su trabajo en breve y después podremos comer. ¿Le gustaría caminar conmigo antes de hacerlo? Así podremos hablar libremente y aprender más el uno del otro.

—Sí. —Vegeta asintió al momento—. Eso me gustaría.

Él se hizo a un lado y le ofreció la mano. Ella sonrió y la tomó, su otra mano levantó su vestido para caminar más fácilmente. Vegeta caminó con ella por las escaleras y soltó su mano cuando llegaron al rellano.

—Por aquí —le indicó Bulma pasando a Volcán, que estaba mordisqueando un poco de hierba—. Hay un arroyo más adelante y algunos árboles hermosos entre los que podemos caminar. También ofrece una maravillosa vista de la ladera de la montaña.

—Lo que desee, _milady_ —contestó Vegeta poniéndose a su lado mientras caminaban.

—¿Ha estado en este reino antes?

—No —respondió Vegeta con brusquedad y frunció el ceño—. Nunca he dejado el reino saiyayín.

—¿Qué le parece hasta ahora?

Vegeta se encogió de hombros después de mirar a su alrededor. Estaban a una mayor altitud, en una montaña a una considerable altura, con muchos escalones de piedra, corredores y senderos. La vegetación era abundante, pero la elevación definitivamente hacía el lugar más frío de lo que habría sido para él en su casa. De hecho, el invierno prometía ser brutal.

—Prefiero mi propia tierra. Nadie aquí parece siquiera montar.

—A la mayoría de los caballos no les iría bien a esta altura.

—A los nuestros les fue bastante bien de camino aquí.

—Los sementales saiyayíns no son caballos normales.

Él resopló, pero luchaba contra una sonrisa de orgullo, sabía que eso era bastante cierto.

—¿Y usted? ¿Qué piensa de que nos hayan comprometido en matrimonio?

—¿Qué piensa usted? —lo desafió Bulma.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros de nuevo y bajó la mirada. Pateó algunas piedras mientras caminaba. 

—Es algo que debo soportar, supongo —refunfuñó.

Bulma se mordió los labios, le disgustó la respuesta. 

—No creo que yo sea algo que deba ser soportado, príncipe.

—Por supuesto que no, eso no es lo que dije —replicó Vegeta con una entonación un poco más fuerte de la necesaria. Frunció el ceño antes de apartar la mirada y siguió caminando—. Solo quise decir que desearía tener la libertad de elegir.

—Ah, estoy de acuerdo con eso —respondió Bulma que se forzó a reír, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de él—. Le pregunté a mi padre, pero no cedió.

—Mi madre y mi padre tampoco cederán, así que aquí estamos.

—Sí, aquí estamos —suspiró ella.

—Bueno, al menos, estará más cómoda en el reino saiyayín que aquí.

—Vivir aquí es tan cómodo como vivir en cualquier lugar, mi príncipe —contestó Bulma un poco a la defensiva.

Vegeta resopló.

—Quizás para usted, pero como mi prometida, vivirá conmigo en Stonefort. Es muy superior a esta montaña Paoz en el que vive actualmente —dijo con un desdén apenas contenido.

Bulma dejó de caminar y le puso mala cara. 

—No aprecio que insulte a mi hogar. Me crie aquí y toda mi familia y mis amigos son de este lugar. Debería vigilar tu tono con más cuidado, ya que es un príncipe.

—No es un insulto si es la verdad —declaró Vegeta frunciendo el ceño mientras dejaba de caminar. La miró con seriedad—. También espero que la mujer que va a ser mi esposa y mi reina se dirija a mí con más respeto —gruñó molesto.

—Creo que es usted quien carece de respeto —resopló Bulma. Ella se cruzó de brazos con una mirada huraña—. ¿Todos los saiyayíns son tan groseros como usted o solo es de una estirpe especial?

Un tic tiró del labio de Vegeta. La única mujer que le hablaba de la forma que le parecía mejor era su madre. Nadie más se atrevía a contestarle de esa manera y miró a la mujer que tenía delante con la mano izquierda apretada sobre el mango de su espada en un esfuerzo por calmarse. Bulma podría ser hermosa, pero si así era como ella le estaría hablando, tendría que decirle a su madre que le buscara otra esposa. Aunque sabía que sería inútil. Sus padres llegaron a un acuerdo y ahora no había vuelta atrás.

—¡Bulma! —escucharon gritar a Krilin. Vegeta y Bulma se volvieron para ver al adolescente más joven correr hacia ellos. Él les ofreció a ambos una sonrisa amistosa—. Su padre me envió, dijo que la comida del medio día está preparada.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Vegeta entrecerrando los ojos.

Bulma respondió antes de que Krilin pudiera hacerlo. 

—Es Krilin, un amigo mío. Él será mi escolta hasta la boda.

—Hmm —gruñó Vegeta viéndolos a los dos antes de que su dura mirada se posara en Krilin—. Estás despedido, muchacho. Mi prometida no necesita la protección de nadie, ya que está conmigo ahora.

—Lo entiendo, príncipe Vegeta, pero con todo respeto, este arreglo no es su decisión —respondió Krilin, sus ojos se volvieron serios mientras miraba al saiyayín frente a él. No le gustó la expresión del rostro del muchacho mayor.

De improviso, Vegeta sacó la espada de su vaina, haciendo que Bulma, boquiabierta, diera un paso atrás. Él la ignoró y apuntó el extremo de su espada a la garganta del muchacho más joven, quien valientemente se mantuvo firme.

—Quizás sea mi decisión —se burló.

—¡Príncipe Vegeta! —gritó Bulma haciendo que el príncipe la mirara por el rabillo del ojo—. Si no retira su espada de una vez, CAMINARÉ desde aquí hasta Stonefort y le diré a la reina Celyra y al rey Vegeta que no es apto para ser mi esposo. También me aseguraré de que TODAS las mujeres en la frontera del dragón no quieran tener nada que ver con usted. No me ponga a prueba —le advirtió.

Vegeta exhaló lentamente, pero sabía que hablaba en serio. Retiró su espada, luego la enfundó a su costado y le frunció el ceño a Krilin. 

—Cuando esté con ella, mantendrás tu distancia, ¿entiendes? —gruñó antes de cambiar su mirada hacia su prometida. Esta era intensa e hizo que Bulma retrocediera un paso—. Y esa amenaza suya no siempre va a funcionar, _milady_. Un día seré rey, así que todos escucharán y obedecerán lo que digo, incluso la reina.

Con eso, se alejó de ella y pasó junto a Krilin para dirigirse a la morada de los Brief sin mirar atrás. Bulma y Krilin exhalaron una vez que Vegeta se perdió de vista y después se miraron el uno al otro.

—Mi supuesto futuro esposo —dijo Bulma con una mano subida en su frente.

—Sí, es bastante encantador —rio nerviosamente Krilin. Había estado preparado para una pelea, todo se redujo a eso, aunque estaba más preocupado por las consecuencias políticas si hubiera logrado herir al heredero del trono saiyayín—. Lamento que no tengas voz en este asunto.

—Oh, pero sí la tengo.

Krilin parpadeó. 

—¿Así? ¿Pensé que no se podía rescindir un contrato matrimonial una vez que se acordaba?

—Tienes razón, no hay posibilidad de rescindir el matrimonio ahora, pero eso no significa que me vaya a casar con él —dijo y una sonrisa de complicidad se extendió por su rostro.

Confundido, Krilin inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, justo cuando Bulma agarraba su mano. Luego ella salió corriendo con una velocidad sorprendente para bajar más por el camino que había tomado con Vegeta, lejos de la casa. Krilin soltó un chillido ni bien lo arrastró.

—Bulma, ¿a dónde vamos? ¡Tu padre nos está esperando! —le gritó sorprendido mientras era arrastrado.

—Quiero mostrarte algo —le dijo Bulma entusiasmada. Ella soltó su mano una vez que llegaron a un árbol particularmente grande junto a un arroyo, que parecía eclipsar a todos los demás. Krilin miró con curiosidad como ella corría hacia la base del árbol donde había un pequeño agujero.

Bulma metió una mano allí y palpó durante varios segundos. Finalmente, sacó una brillante esfera dorada con cuatro estrellas de color naranja oscuro en ella. Los ojos de Krilin se ampliaron tanto como pudieron físicamente y su voz se atascó por un momento en su garganta. Había escuchado los cuentos, aunque pensó que eso era todo lo que eran, nada más que cuentos. Pero no podía negar lo que veían sus ojos.

—Escondí esta aquí para mantenerla a salvo —le explicó Bulma—. Si no puedo tener el amor verdadero con mi prometido, lo desearé una vez que encontremos y reunamos al resto.

—Es eso... es eso real... —La voz de Krilin se apagó cuando Bulma sonrió.

—Sí, es una esfera del dragón.


	5. Una propuesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad de Niteryde: No soy dueña de Dragon ball ni de ningún personaje del mismo

**_La frontera del dragón_ **

**Capítulo cinco**

**Una propuesta**

Si el padre de Bulma notó la tensión cuando todos tomaron asiento para la comida del mediodía, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Vegeta y Nappa se sentaron a un lado de la gran mesa de madera y Bulma y Krilin se sentaron frente a ellos, respectivamente. Lord Briefs, que presidía la mesa con Bulma y Vegeta cerca de él, fue el único que sonrió mientras los sirvientes se arremolinaban para servir el impresionante banquete. Había varias velas largas y elaboradas sobre la mesa iluminando toda la extensión. Se dio cuenta de cómo los saiyayíns parecían examinar la comida que se colocaba frente a ellos y cómo en ocasiones echaban un vistazo a la gran mansión. Ninguno de los dos había objetado cuando les dijo que colgaran los cinturones de sus espadas en la pared detrás de ellos, ya que no permitía armas en la mesa. Krilin también colocó a regañadientes su arco y flechas en la pared opuesta.

Bulma estaba extrañamente callada, no había puesto los ojos en Vegeta desde que entraron, aunque su padre ya había sorprendido al príncipe mirándola un par de veces.

Lord Briefs dirigió su atención al príncipe saiyayín sentado a su izquierda. Vegeta de inmediato lo miró frunciendo el ceño. El Briefs mayor estudió al adolescente por un momento y luego le sonrió. El príncipe era brusco y directo, y aunque no le había faltado el respeto, mostraba su malestar.

—Por favor coma, príncipe Vegeta —ofreció amablemente lord Briefs, señalando la abundante comida—. Usted y su compañero saiyayín han venido de lejos, deben tener hambre.

Nappa y Vegeta intercambiaron una mirada. El príncipe después miró al padre de su prometida.

—Según la costumbre saiyayín, es una falta de respeto que cualquier invitado coma antes que el dueño de la casa —le explicó.

—Ah, entonces permítame.

Vegeta y Nappa observaron con detenimiento como el padre de Bulma ponía un poco de carne de cerdo asado en el plato de madera frente a él junto con un pan. Levantó el pan, le dio un mordisco y masticó. Hizo un gesto de nuevo hacia la comida.

—Por favor, sírvanse.

Los saiyayíns no perdieron el tiempo y empezaron a comer con entusiasmo. Había carne, fruta, pan y algunos otros productos que ninguno de los dos reconoció. Krilin, Bulma y lord Briefs los miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, su apetito definitivamente mantendría ocupados a los sirvientes.

—Entonces, príncipe Vegeta… ¿Puedo llamarlo Vegeta? —preguntó lord Briefs. El príncipe frunció el ceño mientras mordía una pera jugosa. Lo pensó y luego asintió, solo su familia podía dirigirse a él de una manera tan familiar y el hombre pronto sería su suegro—. Tienes dieciocho años, según el calendario estándar de la frontera del dragón, ¿es correcto?

—Sí, milord —respondió Vegeta—. Mi onomástico fue hace solo dos lunas llenas.

—Entonces, eres solo un poco mayor que mi amada hija —dijo lord Briefs, sus ojos se posaron en Bulma que estaba mordisqueando unas uvas. Ella le frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo se celebran los onomásticos en el reino saiyayín?

—Bueno, eso depende de tu suerte en la vida. Para la familia real, organizamos un festín al que invitamos al ejército saiyayín para recompensar su lealtad —le explicó Vegeta mirando a Nappa, quien asintió.

—¿Es cierto que todos los niños saiyayíns que pueden caminar aprenden a montar a caballo? —preguntó Krilin luego de masticar un bocado de comida.

Vegeta lo fulminó con la mirada y cuando no se molestó en dignificarlo contestándole, Nappa respondió.

—Sí, si puedes caminar, entonces puedes montar. Eso es cierto desde los campesinos saiyayíns de más bajo nivel hasta la familia real. Aunque los cachorros saiyayíns por lo general comienzan con ponis para aprender los conceptos básicos del mando, hasta que se hacen lo suficientemente fuertes como para un caballo adecuado.

La idea de Vegeta como un niño pequeño en un pony hizo que Bulma casi se atragantara con una uva por la risa. Los ojos oscuros de Vegeta instantáneamente se movieron hacia ella mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¿Y qué, puedo preguntar, es tan divertido? —le dijo.

La risa de Bulma murió rápido y ella también lo miró con el ceño fruncido. 

—Nada, mi príncipe, aunque tengo curiosidad por saber si el respeto y la etiqueta se enseñan en el reino saiyayín con la misma diligencia que montar a caballo.

Lord Briefs estaba a punto de regañarla por su descarada falta de respeto, cuando Vegeta intervino mirándolo directamente. 

—¿Son todas las mujeres terranas tan francas como su hija o ella es solo de una «estirpe especial»? _—_ se burló usando las palabras de Bulma.

—Tiene razón, mi príncipe, debo disculparme —le concedió Bulma que partió un trozo de pan mientras miraba a Nappa—. Me disculpo con usted, Nappa, por ponerlo en el mismo saco con la rudeza de su príncipe.

Nappa simplemente gruñó y levantó su copa de madera en dirección a ella, pero lord Briefs le dijo molesto:

—Bulma, no seas irrespetuosa con el príncipe del reino saiyayín ni conmigo, tu padre.

—¿Irrespetuosa, yo? —Bulma estaba boquiabierta—. El príncipe con el que me emparejaste tenía su espada apuntando a la garganta de Krilin momentos antes de partir el pan en nuestra casa. Es él quien te ha faltado al respeto, padre.

Lord Briefs se volvió para mirar a Vegeta con el rostro serio. 

—¿Eso es cierto?

—No sabía quién era ese Krilin. Solo estaba protegiendo a su hija, milord —le explicó Vegeta que se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros antes de alcanzar su copa.

—No necesito protección, soy capaz de cuidarme sola —resopló Bulma indignada.

—Su padre parece no estar de acuerdo, por eso le contrató una escolta para empezar, _milady_ —respondió Vegeta, una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro mientras subía su copa para tomar un trago. Consideró el sabor de la sidra con especias por un momento antes de mirar a lord Briefs nuevamente. —Ese arreglo fue bastante innecesario, milord, si se me permite decir. Mi prometida no necesita la protección de nadie cuando está conmigo.

—Hmm... —Lord Briefs tomó un bocado de carne de pato y lo masticó pensativamente—. Eso puede ser cierto, pero Bulma es mi única hija. Lo entenderás algún día, si los dioses te bendicen con una hija en el futuro.

Nappa contuvo la risa ante eso, lo que hizo que Vegeta le diera una mirada mortal. El saiyayín más grande lo vio y levantó rápidamente su copa para otro trago.

—En cualquier caso, olvidemos el pasado. Estoy seguro de que Vegeta no se comportará de la misma manera otra vez —dijo lord Briefs haciendo contacto visual directo con el joven saiyayín para enfatizar su punto. Vegeta frunció el ceño, pero asintió, sabía que tenía que retroceder aquí o sus padres se enterarían. Hasta que Bulma fuera suya por matrimonio, ellos todavía tenían el control. Si bien realmente no le importaban las opiniones de lord Brief, no quería poner a prueba la ira de sus padres si los avergonzaba.

—Hablemos del futuro ahora, en lugar del pasado. ¿Cuáles son sus tradiciones en términos de matrimonio? —preguntó lord Briefs.

—Realizaremos un torneo para celebrar el compromiso —contestó Vegeta en un tono brusco—. Habrá justas y peleas con espadas… que tengan hojas desafiladas, por supuesto. Los saiyayíns no queremos matar a nadie, eso comenzaría algunos problemas entre los reinos, después de todo —agregó con una sonrisa arrogante.

—He oído hablar de esos torneos —intervino Krilin, era incapaz de ocultar su emoción—. Son demostraciones legendarias de fuerza y combates.

—¿Participarías? —preguntó un Nappa incrédulo mientras miraba al pequeño muchacho terrano más joven que Vegeta. No parecía que fuera a durar mucho contra ningún saiyayín.

—Lo haré, si me lo permiten —afirmó Krilin. Él estaba acostumbrado a la forma en que Nappa lo miraba, muchos lo subestimaban debido a su estatura, así que estaba más que ansioso por enfrentarse al príncipe en particular, si la suerte se ponía de su lado.

—Oh, no te preocupes, definitivamente tienes mi permiso —le dijo Vegeta de inmediato, luego le dio a Krilin una sonrisa que fue muy poco amistosa—. Disfrutaré viendo cuánto tiempo duras contra un verdadero saiyayín —Miró a Nappa y su sonrisa se amplió—. ¿Quizás podamos emparejar a Krilin con el hijo de Paragus?

—¿Broly? —Nappa bufó antes de romper una pierna de pollo—. Eso sería bastante entretenido.

Vegeta se rio entre dientes. 

—Sí, Broly es un bruto, pero el chico sabe luchar.

—¿Y cuándo precisamente tendremos este torneo? —preguntó Bulma mientras alcanzaba su bebida. Realmente odiaba el tono y la manera de hablar de Vegeta que era una mezcla de arrogancia y burla. No podía imaginar estar casada con él, ya que, al parecer, este era su mejor comportamiento. Si pudiera saber cuantos días faltaban para el torneo, sabría el tiempo que tenía para reunir todas las esferas del dragón.

—Por lo general se lleva a cabo no más de dos lunas llenas después de nuestro primer encuentro —respondió Vegeta antes de alcanzar de nuevo su bebida. Bulma y él tomaron un sorbo al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban adustamente por encima de sus copas. Vegeta bajó su bebida y se recostó en su silla como si no pasara nada, la expresión de su rostro y su lenguaje corporal emanaban todo el derecho de un príncipe—. Se necesita tiempo para organizar uno de esos torneos legendarios. Pero en su honor, _milady_ , me encargaré de que se celebre aquí, en su reino natal, en la montaña Paoz.

Vegeta hizo una pausa y levantó una ceja como si esperara gratitud. Cuando Bulma sintió la mirada de su padre sobre ella, hizo una mueca, respiró hondo y respondió: 

—Gracias, mi príncipe, por esa muestra de respeto —se obligó a decir.

—Sí, el torneo se llevará a cabo aquí, porque la boda será en el reino saiyayín. —Vegeta vio que ella fruncía el ceño y estaba a punto de objetar, pero él intervino antes de que lo hiciera—. Sobre eso, no habrá discusión, _milady_. Soy el heredero del trono y algún día seré el rey, lo que significa que usted será un día reina. Es importante que la presentemos a mi pueblo para que aprendan a respetarla.

—Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido —murmuró Bulma—. ¿Cuánto tiempo después del torneo nos casaremos?

—Nos casaremos la primera luna llena después del torneo.

 _Perfecto,_ pensó ella mientras sonreía, _tendré tiempo suficiente para reunir las esferas del dragón antes de que eso suceda._

—Bueno, desafortunadamente tengo que dejar esta comida temprano. Debo terminar algunos asuntos concernientes a nuestros clientes, por favor, discúlpenme que sea tan inoportuno —anunció lord Briefs y se levantó. Vegeta y Nappa se pusieron inmediatamente de pie con respeto e inclinaron la cabeza mientras Krilin y Bulma se quedaban sentados, intercambiando una mirada de sorpresa.

—Es su hogar, milord, no tiene que disculparse —respondió Vegeta luego de alzar la mirada. Bulma lo estudió, trataba de ver si se estaba burlando de su padre, pero parecía que su respeto era genuino, por lo que podía decir.

—Oh, antes de que lo olvide —añadió lord Briefs, él había levantado un dedo mientras se giraba para mirar al príncipe directamente—. ¿Por qué no se quedan a pasar la noche, tú y tu compañero? Así podrán regresar mañana a su reino bien descansados y bien alimentados.

—Bueno. —Vegeta parpadeó sorprendido. Volvió a mirar a Nappa, quien se encogió de hombros diciéndole en silencio que era su decisión—. Mi padre espera que vuelva pronto para una audiencia, así que no debo retrasarme…

—Pero si te vas pronto, aun así, no llegará esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Sí, la distancia es demasiado grande. Estábamos planeando buscar un alojamiento en el camino, lo que no es ningún problema.

—Si te vas mañana por la mañana, ¿perderás la audiencia con tu padre?

Vegeta frunció el ceño. 

—Es dudoso…

—Bien, entonces insisto. Te sentirás más cómodo aquí que en una posada de la carretera. Además, aún tengo que hablarte en privado, Vegeta, y me gustaría hacerlo sin preocuparme por el tiempo. Le indicaré a los sirvientes que prepararen una habitación para ustedes y que atiendan a sus caballos. Bulma. —Lord Briefs se volvió hacia su hija, quien estaba tratando de ocultar su disgusto por que los saiyayíns se quedaran más tiempo de lo planeado—. Por favor, muéstrales a nuestros invitados sus habitaciones…

—Con el debido respeto, milord —lo interrumpió Vegeta con brusquedad—. Nosotros mismos cuidaremos de nuestros caballos. Ninguno de ellos responde bien cuando los manejan alguien desconocido.

—No hay problema. —Lord Brief estuvo de acuerdo—. Bulma, enséñales los establos después de que todos terminen de comer. No usamos ese lugar desde los viejos tiempos, pero deben ser lo suficientemente cómodos para los caballos. Vegeta, Nappa, por favor siéntanse como en casa.

Los saiyayíns inclinaron la cabeza otra vez y luego tomaron asiento para reanudar la comida. Cuando volvieron a sentarse, Bulma se puso de pie para ir rápidamente tras de su padre que regresaba a su lugar de trabajo. Ella lo alcanzó, pero miró hacia la mesa para asegurarse de estar fuera del alcance auditivo. Los saiyayíns estaban más entretenidos burlándose de Krilin mientras comían, ellos se reían de algo que no podía oír.

—Padre, ¿era eso necesario? —preguntó exasperada ni bien se puso a su lado.

—Bueno, sería de mala educación hacer que Vegeta y Nappa se alojen en otro lugar, cuando se pueden sentir cómodos aquí.

—¿Y todavía presumes de hacerme casar con él, después de conocerlo y ver cómo es?

—Sabes que eso no se puede cambiar, Bulma.

—Sí, pero has visto por ti mismo lo grosero que es.

Lord Briefs se rio por lo bajo. 

—Bueno, el muchacho dice lo que piensa, pero me agrada bastante.

Bulma sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar. 

—¿QUÉ? —Trató de no chillar, aunque prácticamente podía sentir los ojos de Vegeta sobre ella ahora. Bulma le lanzó una mirada furiosa, pero él solo sonrió en su dirección mientras cortaba un trozo de carne—. ¿No me escuchaste cuando te conté lo que le hizo a Krilin? —dijo en voz baja.

—Bueno, Vegeta es joven y todavía tiene que madurar para convertirse en el rey que será. Ambos pueden ayudarse a madurar a medida que crezcan juntos. Dios quiera, al rey Vegeta todavía le quedan muchos años de vida saludable por delante.

Bulma gimió y alzó la mano para frotarse la frente antes de que su padre le diera un apretón en el brazo. 

—Papá, por favor. —Casi se quejó.

—Hablaré con él más esta noche, hija. Mientras tanto, tú también habla con él para que lo conozcas más. Dices que deseas el amor verdadero, pero el amor requiere de tiempo y paciencia. Debes aprender a tener paciencia en esta vida.

Bulma suspiró derrotada cuando su padre le ofreció una última sonrisa antes de que se dirigiera a la planta baja para reanudar su trabajo. Sabía que no había suficiente tiempo y paciencia en el mundo para sentir un verdadero amor por Vegeta, pero estaba bien, si su padre no la ayudaba, ella tendría que ayudarse a sí misma.

Determinada ahora, asintió, se dio la vuelta y regresó a la mesa para evitar que Krilin estuviera solo con los dos saiyayíns por más tiempo. Bulma le frunció el ceño al príncipe sentado frente a ella, quien le ofreció una sonrisa sugestiva y un saludo burlón con su copa. Vegeta lucía una mirada arrogante de triunfo, diciéndole sin palabras que era muy consciente de haber ganado la aprobación de su padre. Oh, cómo quería deshacerse de esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara engreída.

A pesar de todo, ella comió calmadamente. Pronto estaría libre, porque su plan con las esferas del dragón comenzaría al final del día.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, en las Tierras Sombrías, Yamcha exhaló en sus manos para calentarlas luego de colocar algunas pieles en el suelo. Le temblaban las manos por el frío, pero no se atrevían a encender fuego, ya que los soldados de iceyíns los perseguían. No por primera vez, lamentó su escapada inicial con las provisiones. Había subestimado profundamente la crueldad de los iceyíns y ahora las provisiones robadas palidecían en comparación con la cantidad de personas que estaban siendo masacradas en represalia.

Se sintió un poco reconfortado por el hecho de que Tien y Launch no hubieran retrocedido y se mantuvieran de pie junto a él. Estaba agradecido por ellos y por sus habilidades, ya que los tres habían tomaron las armas como protectores no oficiales de las Tierras Sombrías. La mayoría de los otros marginados eran pobres con poca o ninguna habilidad de lucha y era su responsabilidad protegerlos contra la furia de los iceyíns.

Aun así, en esta lucha fueron terriblemente superados en número y no tenían suficientes armas para defenderse, incluso si quisieran. Por cada soldado de iceyín que derribaban, parecía que diez espectadores inocentes de las Tierras Sombrías eran masacrados en represalia. Si se mantenían a este ritmo, las Tierras Sombrías serían aniquiladas y tomadas por los iceyíns en las próximas lunas llenas.

Yamcha se volvió de costado con los sentidos en alerta máxima, estaba inquieto y era incapaz de dormir. Puso mala cara al ver que Tien y Launch se mantenían calientes el uno al otro de otra forma, con el calor de la pasión al otro lado de su campamento informal. Al notar la espalda desnuda de Launch que se sentaba sobre Tien, puso los ojos en blanco, aunque se calmó porque al menos ambos estaban tratando de guardar silencio. El bandido empujó sus pieles a un lado y se levantó lentamente para poder hacer sus necesidades, asegurándose de agarrar su espada, por si acaso.

Se alejó del campamento hacia la oscuridad del espeso bosque. Apoyó su espada contra un árbol, no confiaba en mantenerla dentro de su funda para que no se congelara en el interior y fuera inútil en caso de un apuro. Alzó la mirada mientras hacía sus necesidades, se preguntaba si deberían correr el riesgo de ir otra vez al reino saiyayín para buscar caballos nuevos y acero, cuando escuchó el crujido de una bota pisando hojas detrás de él.

Al instante, Yamcha tomó su espada, se giró y revisó su entorno con el corazón palpitando fuertemente. Buscó señales de los iceyíns mientras agudizaba el oído, no notó nada fuera de lo común y frunció el ceño. Después silbó una vez y al segundo, escuchó el silbido de Launch. Era su código para decir que las cosas estaban bien.

Ante eso, bajó la guardia por un instante. Tan pronto como lo hizo, fue atacado por un contorno borroso de acero.

Conmocionado, Yamcha levantó su espada con desesperación y apenas pudo detener la fuerza de la hoja que apuntaba a su pecho. El acero sonó sobre el acero cuando se vio obligado a retroceder sobre sus talones mientras desviaba los golpes, pero la habilidad de su enemigo y los destellos del cabello salvaje le dijeron que no era un soldado iceyín, era un saiyayín. El soldado era más bajo que él, pero absolutamente feroz en su ataque, con una velocidad que hizo que Yamcha se sintiera torpe en comparación. El bandido entró en pánico y dejó de prestar atención a donde pisaba, gritó al perder el equilibrio, ya que tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y cayó hacia atrás. Soltó la espada y cuando Yamcha aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo, tenía la punta de una espada en la cara.

El bandido maldijo por dentro, su mirada pasó de la espada al muchacho que la sostenía, quien le sonrió como si acabara de ganar un juego. Parecía un adolescente.

—Llevar acero saiyayín no otorga el manejo saiyayín de la espada, ¿verdad, bandido? —le preguntó el muchacho.

—¿Que estas esperando? —le dijo Yamcha de mal humor porque alguien muy joven había podido con él—. Termina.

El muchacho lo miró de un modo adusto, como si estuviera disgustado con la sugerencia. Cogió la espada caída de Yamcha, ahora sostenía una espada en cada mano. 

—No deseo matarte. Mi padre quiere hablar contigo, así que levántate. Y no intentes nada, soy muy hábil con las dos espadas.

Yamcha exhaló enojado, pero al no tener otra opción, se levantó como le exigió el muchacho. El joven saiyayín se ubicó detrás de él y lo golpeó con una de sus espadas en la espalda, el acero atravesó el abrigo de Yamcha. El bandido mantuvo las manos en alto, aunque sus ojos oscuros estaban esperando que el muchacho cometiera un error. Si solo perdiera la concentración por un instante...

Finalmente llegaron al campamento y Yamcha se dio cuenta de que no sería así. Otros dos saiyayíns ya lo esperaban, uno que parecía la versión más vieja y curtida por la batalla del muchacho detrás de él, estaba parado sobre Tien, sostenía la espada justo sobre la garganta de su amigo que yacía tenso en el suelo. El otro saiyayín, un hombre más alto con el cabello largo y salvaje que le caía por la espalda hasta las piernas, apuntaba con su espada a Launch, quien, enojada, usaba las pieles para cubrirse.

El saiyayín que estaba junto a Tien frunció el ceño al verlo entrar al pequeño claro.

—¿Eres el bandido al que llaman Yamcha? —le preguntó.

—¿Quién lo quiere saber?

—No le haremos ningún daño.

Yamcha lo fulminó con la mirada y le respondió tranquilamente:

—A mí no me engañas.

—Soy el general Bardock del ejército saiyayín. Les aseguro que si los quisiera ver a todos muertos, ya serían cadáveres.

Bardock observó al otro saiyayín que vigilaba a Launch con mucho interés, le dio una mirada dura y Yamcha vio como el saiyayín más alto y joven dejaba caer en el suelo una gran bolsa de cuero que tenía en su espalda. Incluso desde donde se ubicaba, notó que estaba llena de fundas.

—¿Son armas? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Parece que las necesitan —respondió Bardock en un tono burlón.

Luego, la atención del general se centró en los dos saiyayín más jóvenes, les dio una indicación con la cabeza y ambos bajaron sus espadas. Tien y Launch pusieron distancia entre ellos rápidamente mientras Yamcha sentía que la presión de la punta de acero en su espalda se desvanecía.

—Como dije, no le haremos ningún daño. Tenemos nuevos sementales para ustedes y para su pueblo también.

Yamcha, Tien y Launch intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. Después Yamcha miró sospechosamente a Bardock.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? No creo que ustedes, saiyayíns, se separen de su acero y de sus sementales por pura simpatía.

Bardock se rio disimuladamente, luego enfundó su espada y aunque todavía sospechaba mucho, Yamcha comenzó a relajarse poco a poco.

—Mis hijos se quedarán aquí para hacerle compañía a estos dos… amigos tuyos… Mientras tanto, tú y yo hablaremos. Después te dejaremos con tus provisiones nuevas.

Yamcha respiró hondo y asintió. Observó con amargura al muchacho que le ganó ir hacia Launch y Tien para ayudar a su hermano a hacer guardia, eso hizo reír a Bardock.

—No te avergüences, Kakaroto puede ser joven, pero es un prodigio. Una vez que crezca más y gane más fuerza, será absolutamente imparable —le explicó Bardock, sin ocultar el orgullo en su voz. Se volvió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza—. Vamos, sígueme, tenemos asuntos que discutir.

Yamcha refunfuñó en voz baja, pero los hijos de Bardock no habían permitido que los asesinos Tien y Launch se armaran, y Kakaroto todavía tenía dos espadas en las manos. Estaban en un punto muerto ahora, así que siguió a Bardock de regreso a la oscuridad del bosque, aunque por la dirección opuesta a la que tomó antes, aquella donde luchó con Kakaroto.

Caminaron por un rato en silencio hasta que la paciencia de Yamcha se agotó. 

—Ya es suficiente, saiyayín —gruñó.

—Sí, así es —asintió Bardock mientras se detenía y miró hacia la oscuridad que tenía delante. Luego se hizo a un lado, como si se apartara del camino.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Yamcha.

—Tu asunto no es con Bardock, es conmigo —dijo otra voz ruda desde la oscuridad.

Yamcha entrecerró los ojos para tratar de ver a quién le pertenecía la voz. El cielo nocturno estaba oscuro y no había luna, pero pudo distinguir la silueta del hombre alto frente a él ahora. El hombre se acercó y los ojos de Yamcha se ampliaron mientras su visión se agudizaba. Por el cabello erguido como una llamarada, el vello facial y la armadura real negra, no había duda.

—Rey Vegeta —respiró al darse cuenta.

El rey saiyayín lo estudió intensamente antes de cambiar su mirada oscura a Bardock. 

—Ve con tus hijos, debo hablar con este bandido a solas.

—Sí, su Majestad —dijo Bardock inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto y regresó al claro. Fue solo entonces que Yamcha se dio cuenta de cuán sigilosamente se movían los saiyayíns en la noche.

Luego miró al rey y, aunque él mismo no era saiyayín, casi se arrodilló en una pierna ante él. El rey Vegeta irradiaba don de mando, poder y respeto a la vez. Finalmente, inclinó un poco la cabeza.

—Dígame, ¿qué negocio requiere que un rey hable con un bandido desterrado en las Tierras Sombrías?

—Bardock debe haberte explicado que tenemos armas y caballos nuevos para que los uses contra los iceyíns.

—Lo hizo, pero imagino que tal generosidad tiene un precio.

El rey rio disimuladamente. 

—Infame bandido Yamcha, dicen que eres el amo de los ladrones, que no hay nada en toda la frontera del dragón que no puedas robar si te lo propones. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Lo es.

—Veo que eres un poco arrogante.

—No es arrogancia si es la verdad.

El rey gruñó y le frunció el ceño al hombre que tenía delante. 

—Tengo una propuesta para ti, bandido. Armas, caballos, incluso soldados con los que luchar cuando sea posible que sean discretos. Te lo prometo todo... si robas algo para mí a cambio.

Yamcha vaciló y se lamió los labios. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con una voz ronca—. ¿Qué le importa a usted lo que pase en las Tierras Sombrías?

—Si los diezman a todos, los iceyíns conquistarán las Tierras Sombrías y su reino bordeará directamente con el mío. El deterioro de la salud del rey Cold es... preocupante. Prometo ayudarte siempre que sea posible… discretamente, ya que los iceyíns no deben saber que los saiyayíns están involucrados. La verdadera victoria, sin embargo, será con lo que robes.

—¿Y qué puede robar un pobre bandido como yo, para que un rey no lo adquiera por sí mismo? —preguntó Yamcha con incredulidad.

—Las esferas del dragón.

Yamcha pareció confundido por un momento, como si esperara que finalizara la broma. Cuando el final nunca llegó, se rio a carcajadas.

—Mi señor o su Majestad, o cómo diablos lo llamen en Stonefort, no estoy interesado en jugar a esto. Tengo suficiente con lo que lidiar y esos son los iceyíns. Si quieres ayudarnos, está bien, pero si no, tengo mejores... cosas que hacer...

Yamcha dejó de hablar cuando el rey alzó la mano con algo, sus ojos se abrieron completamente. Era una esfera dorada y, a pesar de la oscuridad, parecía latir con una luz tenue. Había dos estrellas de color naranja oscuro en ella.

—Existen —afirmó el rey. Yamcha extendió la mano para tocarla, el rey lo permitió por un momento, pero luego la retiró y la ocultó de su vista una vez más—. Esta se queda conmigo. Es mi garantía de que no las reunirás todas y convocarás al legendario dragón para pedir tus propios deseos. Sin embargo, no te preocupes, se dice que el dragón concede tres deseos, así que tú y yo podemos ganar al final.

—Las esferas del dragón... existen —repitió Yamcha, sentía que necesitaba decir esas palabras para que pudiera asimilarlas.

—Sí, hay siete de ellas, una en cada reino, el saiyayín, el terrano, el iceyín y el namekuseiyín, y tres escondidas en las profundidades de las Tierras Sombrías. Encuéntrelas por mí, bandido, y te ayudaré a sacar a los iceyíns de las Tierras Sombrías para salvar a tu pueblo.

Yamcha vaciló. 

—¿Por qué?

—Porque se acerca una guerra, puedo sentirlo —le dijo el rey en un tono serio—. Cuando llegue la muerte del rey Cold, la frontera del dragón debe estar preparada para el príncipe Cooler y el príncipe Frízer. Las leyendas dicen que tienen... poderes misteriosos, más allá de lo que hemos visto en siglos. Las esferas del dragón ayudarán a asegurar que el balance entre los reinos de la frontera del dragón y las Tierras Sombrías sigan como están. ¿Estás de acuerdo en hacer tu parte?

Yamcha suspiró antes de bajar la mirada, su cabello oscuro cayó sobre sus ojos.

—¿Y si digo que no?

—Las provisiones siguen siendo tuyas... pero nuestro destino puede ser entonces un enfrentamiento con nuestras espadas y con los dioses.

La expresión del rostro de Yamcha se volvió seria y alzó la mirada.

—Estoy de acuerdo con los términos. Reuniré las esferas del dragón para usted a cambio de su ayuda contra los iceyíns.

El rey asintió. 

—Nadie debe saber de esto, bandido. Cuanta más gente sepa que la leyenda de las esferas del dragón es cierta, más peligrosas se volverán las cosas. Y nadie debe saber de tu alianza con nosotros.

—Nadie lo sabrá, aparte de mis confidentes —sonrió Yamcha. Además, no creo en dejar el destino en manos de los dioses.

Luego, extendió su brazo hacia el rey saiyayín, quien tomó su antebrazo en respuesta, sellando su acuerdo en la oscuridad.


	6. Un paseo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad de Niteryde: No soy dueña de Dragon ball z ni de ninguno de los personajes del mismo.

**_La frontera del dragón_ **

****

**Capítulo seis**

**Un paseo**

Bulma contemplaba la luna más tarde esa noche abrazando su cuerpo mientras se estremecía. Incluso con las pieles, los cueros y la proximidad a los corrales que tenían antorchas en las paredes para mantener calientes a los sementales saiyayíns, podía sentir escalofríos. No sabía si era por el clima inusualmente frío o por su atrevido proyecto, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás. Las ruedas comenzarían a girar pronto para su boda, así que tenía que ponerse en acción, no fuera a terminar casada con un pretendiente al que sabía que nunca podría amar.

Detrás de ella, Rebelde estaba inquieto. Mientras el semental de Nappa, Volcán, dormía pacíficamente en el viejo establo propiedad de su familia, Rebelde sonaba como si fuera a liberarse en cualquier momento. Vegeta lo había asegurado y alimentado antes de que los saiyayíns se retiraran a sus habitaciones de invitados para pasar la noche, pero eso no era suficiente para satisfacer al salvaje semental. Bulma volvió su mirada de la luna a los corrales. Desde su posición ventajosa, podía ver al poderoso semental negro que parecía tirar de sus ataduras y relinchaba salvajemente con sacudidas constantes de cabeza.

Una parte de ella que quería acercarse a él, solo había estado frente a un caballo una vez en su vida y tenía curiosidad por verlo bien. Los sementales que montaban los saiyayíns eran bestias legendarias, después de todo. Otra parte suya le tenía lástima; no podía imaginarse permitir que ningún animal siguiera tan agitado toda la noche.

Antes de que pensara más en eso, Krilin entró en su visión. Bulma estaba parada cerca de los corrales, pero en las sombras de los jardines, donde no se los verían fácilmente desde las ventanas. Se abrazó más a sí misma mientras esperaba.

Finalmente, Krilin se unió a ella. Bulma le frunció el ceño con impaciencia.

—Llegas tarde, Krilin —le dijo molesta, aunque se aseguró de mantener la voz baja.

—Te pido perdón, Bulma —contestó Krilin tímidamente—. Dejé mi habitación a la hora acordada, pero tu padre estaba hablando con Vegeta sobre ti en el pasillo, así que no me atreví a salir.

La molestia de Bulma se transformó en confusión. 

—¿Estaban hablando de mí?

—Por lo poco que capté, sí.

—¿Qué estaban diciendo?

—Solo atrapé partes, pero creo que lord Briefs le decía a Vegeta que respetara tu honor como dama hasta tu boda.

—¿Qué dijo Vegeta? —le preguntó Bulma con curiosidad.

—No me quedé a oír —respondió Krilin mientras se frotaba las manos en busca de calor antes de exhalar en ellas—. Vine tan pronto como los escuché regresar a sus habitaciones. Ahora, ¿qué querías discutir?

—He oído que la hermana de tu maestro es una hechicera. Me gustaría pedirle ayuda para localizar las esferas del dragón. —Bulma sacó lo que parecía una brújula del pantalón que ahora llevaba y se la mostró a Krilin—. Hice esto para rastrear las esferas del dragón, pero ellas son de naturaleza mágica. He intentado usar todo lo que sé de la ciencia, he estudiado mi esfera del dragón, he estudiado las brújulas de navegación y he realizado muchas pruebas. Aun así, mi rastreador tiene solo la mitad de precisión. Ves, mira.

Hizo clic en el botón superior de la brújula y la aguja giró de una forma frenética. Finalmente, se enfocó y apuntó al noroeste de ellos.

—Esa dirección inicial es correcta, está apuntando hacia donde está escondida mi esfera del dragón —le explicó a Krilin, quien se mantenía cerca observando fascinado—. Pero de pronto…

La aguja se sacudió y comenzó a girar frenéticamente de nuevo. No se detuvo, así que volvió a hacer clic en el botón superior para obligarla a dejar de girar. Luego puso el rastreador en la mano de Krilin, que abrió los ojos completamente por la sorpresa.

—¿Quieres que le lleve esto a la hechicera Uranai Baba?

—Sí, la hechicera puede terminar mi rastreador con magia. Una vez que lo haga, lo usaremos para reunir todas las esferas del dragón. Vegeta y Nappa se irán mañana por la mañana, y mientras su pueblo prepara el torneo con el que celebrarán mi compromiso con Vegeta, tú y yo encontraremos todas las esferas —dijo emocionada, sus ojos azules brillaron—. Las tendremos todas antes del torneo.

—Hmm… —Krilin frunció el ceño, parecía dudoso al mirar el rastreador en sus manos—. La hermana del maestro Roshi es una anciana peculiar, no hará esto gratis.

—Por supuesto —respondió Bulma, Krilin se sorprendió cuando ella se inclinó para recoger una bolsa grande del suelo que puso en los brazos de su amigo—. Ahí tienes. Esas monedas serán suficiente incluso para la más peculiar de las hechiceras.

—Bueno, pesan, así que deben ser suficiente —dijo Krilin, él se había sorprendido de nuevo al sentir el peso de las monedas.

—El rastreador está casi terminado, no creo que pida más —resopló Bulma por la molestia—. No es como si estuviera pidiendo que lo cree desde el principio. Ahora, por favor, ve a buscarla y dile lo que necesito. Eres el mejor estudiante del maestro Roshi y ella está familiarizada contigo, así que ella debería ayudarte.

—¿Quieres que me vaya ahora?—Krilin parpadeó—. ¿Esto no puede esperar hasta la mañana?

—Mientras más pronto te vayas para terminar el rastreador, más pronto podremos empezar a buscar las esferas del dragón. Si te vas ahora, la podrás encontrar por la mañana.

Krilin se movió incómodo. 

—Le prometí a tu padre que sería tu escolta, preferiría no dejarte sola.

Bulma sonrió. 

—Querido Krilin, no estoy sola, estoy en casa. Los saiyayíns están durmiendo y se irán por la mañana. Hablaré con mi padre para decirle que tenías un asunto urgente que debía ser atendido. Puedes venir tan pronto como ella termine, lo que no debería tomar más de uno o dos días.

Krilin pareció reflexionar sobre eso antes de asentir y poner el rastreador de las esferas del dragón casi terminado en el bolsillo de su pantalón. 

—Los mitos dicen que el legendario dragón concede tres deseos. ¿Qué desearás?

La sonrisa de Bulma se volvió romántica mientras miraba soñadoramente hacia la luna.

—Primero desearé cambiar los pensamientos de mi padre y los de los padres de Vegeta para hacer que rescindan nuestro matrimonio. Luego desearé que el dragón me traiga a mi verdadero amor, a mi alma gemela, para que al fin pueda conocerlo —suspiró feliz.

—Esos son solo dos deseos.

—¡Quizás con el tercero desearé una provisión de fresas para toda la vida! —dijo Bulma con una risita. Al notar la mirada escéptica que Krilin le estaba dando, lo miró con una sonrisa amable—. Bueno, ¿qué tal si te doy el tercer deseo? Te lo merecerás si llegamos tan lejos como para convocar al legendario dragón.

El rostro de Krilin instantáneamente se iluminó. 

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad. Nadie se lo merecería más que tú.

—Gracias por la enorme oferta, Bulma —dijo Krilin con una sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento—. Comenzaré a hacer el camino de regreso a mi escuadrón y cuando amanezca, encontraré a la hechicera.

—Krilin —continuó ella, sus ojos azules repentinamente adquirieron una expresión seria—, no debes permitir que nadie se entere de la existencia de las esferas del dragón. Si más personas descubren que son reales, nuestro viaje se volverá peligroso.

—¿Y qué hay de Uranai Baba?

—Bueno, ella no sería una gran hechicera si no supiera ya de su existencia.

Él sonrió. 

—Bien. Bueno, regresaré lo antes posible con el rastreador terminado.

—Gracias, Krilin. Cuídate en el camino.

Los dos amigos se abrazaron y luego Krilin se fue. Bulma lo vio marcharse hasta que desapareció de la vista. Como un guerrero entrenado desde el momento en que pudo caminar, él se movía con un increíble sigilo. Finalmente, ella volvió sus ojos azules hacia la luna en lo alto sonriendo de alivio mientras pensaba en sus deseos y soñaba con su verdadero amor.

Pronto, todo volvería a estar bien, estaba segura.

Bulma salió de sus ensoñaciones por la inquietud de Rebelde, que parecía empeorar. Se abrazó a sí misma de nuevo y miró hacia atrás en su dirección. La preocupación se apoderó de ella al verlo. Estaba tan agitado y molesto, probablemente por la falta de familiaridad con su entorno.

 _Pobre,_ pensó; a pesar de su mejor juicio, se acercó a él. Puede que no tuviera experiencia con los caballos, pero amaba a los animales y siempre le habían respondido bien. Quizás, Rebelde no sería la excepción.

Entró en la cálida luz de los establos para acercarse al salvaje semental negro. Bulma vaciló por un momento cuando se encontró justo afuera de la puerta detrás de la cual Rebelde estaba asegurado.

Al sentirla allí, el semental negro de inmediato se giró y sacudió de forma brusca su melena mientras relinchaba. Rebelde soltó un bufido, sus profundos ojos oscuros se clavaron en los de ella y Bulma quedó hipnotizada por su espíritu. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la inquietud del semental se calmó por un instante. Rebelde resopló de nuevo, pero no se resistió ni se apartó al sentir que ella estiraba la mano para rascarle el hocico con gentileza.

—Hola —susurró Bulma, su sonrisa se amplió—. Suenas y te ves muy agresivo, pero en realidad solo necesitas amor, ¿verdad?

Rebelde relinchó suavemente. Ella se volvió más atrevida, pasó la mano por su cobertor y le frotó la cabeza mientras él la inclinaba en su dirección.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó una voz ronca.

Sorprendida, Bulma apartó la mano de Rebelde y miró hacia un lado. Vegeta estaba parado allí, con una camisa negra suelta completamente desabrochada y abierta, exponiendo una buena parte de su pecho desnudo. Llevaba botas negras y un pantalón gris, el cinturón de su espada, negro y dorado, colgaba holgadamente de sus caderas como si acabara de ponérselo.

—Mi príncipe —susurró sorprendida. Esperaba que la suave luz de las antorchas ocultara su sonrojo, ya que sus ojos atisbaron por un instante su piel expuesta antes de apartar la mirada avergonzada—. Pensé que estaba dormido —dijo tímidamente.

—Podría decir lo mismo de usted, _milady_ —respondió Vegeta—. Es tarde.

—Sí. —Ella estuvo de acuerdo. Vegeta miraba hacia abajo mientras se abrochaba la camisa, aunque solo lo hizo hasta la mitad de su esternón. Bulma no pudo evitar morderse el labio. Era delgado, pero compacto con un físico maravilloso; le parecía una pena que no pudiera soportar su personalidad, porque era bastante fácil de ver.

—¿Qué está haciendo con Rebelde? —le preguntó Vegeta en un tono impaciente, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia su semental. Él le extendió la mano a Rebelde, quien gentilmente acarició su cabeza contra la palma del príncipe.

—Estaba dando un paseo, porque no podía dormir. Lo escuché, estaba bastante inquieto —le explicó Bulma mientras miraba fascinada como el príncipe le mostraba a su semental una dulzura de la que ella pensaba que era incapaz.

Él la miró con el ceño molesto antes de volver a ver a Rebelde. 

—No debería haberlo tocado sin mi permiso —gruñó irritado antes de rascarle la oreja a Rebelde por detrás—. No le gusta este entorno y no le importa las personas nuevas. Pudo haberse encabritado y patearle la cara.

—Parecía que le gustaba bastante, mi príncipe. —Bulma resopló un poco, a la defensiva. Miró a la bestia negra, pero parecía que ahora que Vegeta estaba allí, el semental prefería el afecto del príncipe al de ella.

Vegeta no dijo nada por un tiempo, solo mantuvo los ojos en el semental. Su mente repetía la conversación anterior esa noche con el padre de Bulma. Fue el habitual discurso de padre protector, sobre ser considerado con el honor de su hija y respetarla como esposa, una y otra vez. Nada de eso había sorprendido a Vegeta hasta el final, cuando el anciano le dijo que Bulma anhelaba más el amor verdadero. El amor era un concepto en el reino saiyayín que solo existía entre una madre y sus crías. Entre una pareja, solo había lealtad, camaradería y confianza. Quizá cariño, si uno era tan afortunado de ser emparejado extremadamente bien, como lo fueron sus padres. Encontró que los terranos eran unos tontos por perseguir ideas tan sentimentales como el amor, pero lord Briefs había sugerido sabiamente que hiciera algún esfuerzo, porque una reina feliz y satisfecha le haría la vida mucho más fácil.

El príncipe desvió sus ojos oscuros hacia su prometida, que estaba al otro lado de Rebelde, admirando abiertamente al semental. Llevaba su rizado cabello azul solo medio recogido y lucía una ropa mucho más abrigadora que la de él. Notó con cierto interés que ella ya no vestía como una dama, ahora usaba un pantalón y botas, como la inventora que era. Descubrió que no le disgustaba.

Bulma acarició la melena de Rebelde y, aunque Vegeta frunció el ceño, se quedó en silencio un momento más antes de que finalmente volviera a hablar rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

—Me desperté porque sentí su inquietud —admitió atrayendo la atención hacia él. Bulma lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Puede sentirlo?

—Sí, todos los saiyayíns son almas gemelas con sus caballos. Encontré a Rebelde en la naturaleza, lo amansé durante meses y lo domé. Somos uno en lo mismo.

—No parece completamente dócil —comentó Bulma, eso hizo que Vegeta sonriera.

—Yo tampoco lo soy, _milady_ —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Sin una advertencia, el príncipe abrió la puerta del corral, ante eso, Bulma dio un paso atrás sorprendida. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando Vegeta entró para comenzar a aflojar las ataduras de Rebelde.

—¿Es… es eso sabio, mi príncipe? —preguntó Bulma en un tono cauteloso.

Vegeta rio disimuladamente. 

—Necesita un paseo. Eso calmará su energía inquieta, a menos que desee mimarlo toda la noche.

—Pero con la oscuridad, podría ser peligroso.

El príncipe le lanzó una mirada molesta. 

—Usted es mi prometida, no mi madre —gruñó—. Espero que se comporte como tal.

Bulma resopló, sus ojos azules ardían de ira. 

—¿Es capaz de tener una conversación civilizada durante más de algunos minutos, príncipe Vegeta?

—El hecho sigue allí —dijo él con calma mientras aseguraba la silla de Rebelde.

—Bueno, perdóneme por no querer verlo abrirse la cabeza en medio de la noche, aunque se lo merezca —le respondió ella.

—Me abruma su amabilidad —replicó Vegeta sarcásticamente. Rebelde relinchó con impaciencia, sabía que un paseo era inminente. Vegeta chasqueó la lengua, el semental se asentó por un momento y luego miró a su prometida con curiosidad—. ¿Ha montado alguna vez, _milady_?

Ella parpadeó sorprendida antes de sonrojarse un poco por la vergüenza. 

—No, no tenemos animales como él en este reino, es extremadamente raro.

—¿Le gustaría montar esta noche? —le consultó Vegeta inesperadamente.

Bulma pareció sorprendida por la pregunta. 

—¿Bromea? —respondió ella mientras estudiaba sus ojos, se preguntaba si esto era un juego.

Vegeta se rio por lo bajo.

—No, _milady_. Si va a ser una reina saiyayín, debe aprender a montar o no tendrá el respeto de mi pueblo. Será seguro, siempre y cuando no se asustes y confíe en mí.

Bulma vaciló, pero vio como Vegeta se subía fácil y expertamente a Rebelde. Él hizo que el movimiento pareciera tan suave como el aire, luego tomó las riendas y la miró. Incluso con su ropa de noche más informal, todavía parecía un príncipe en cada centímetro.

—¿Bien? —insistió Vegeta de un modo brusco, Rebelde comenzaba a trotar por la impaciencia en su sitio.

La oportunidad de montar un semental de esas características con un saiyayín para ayudarla a guiarlo fue una cosa que ella descubrió, no podía rechazar. Solo imaginaba lo emocionante que sería. Aun así, vaciló más y frunció el ceño mientras su mirada desconfiada se dirigía de nuevo a Vegeta.

—¿Está seguro de que no hay peligro, mi príncipe?

—Por supuesto —resopló él con arrogancia y puso los ojos en blanco—. Como dije, lo importante es que se mantenga relajada. Si va a entrar en pánico cuando mi caballo actúe salvajemente, quédese aquí, no sea que nos mate a los dos. Rebelde puede sentir su calma y su miedo, por lo que debe ser valiente. Planeo proporcionarle una yegua propia pronto, así que puede esperar por eso en su lugar, si lo desea. La elección es suya, _milady_.

La cabeza de Bulma le decía que esperar a una yegua dulce era la decisión más sabia. Todo lo relacionado con unirse a Rebelde y a Vegeta en un paseo nocturno parecía increíblemente peligroso y, sin embargo, se encontró incapaz de darse la vuelta, estaba seducida por la emoción de la idea.

—Muy bien, iré con usted. —Ella finalmente estuvo de acuerdo, lo que hizo que Vegeta sonriera de satisfacción, el respeto por su prometida creció una fracción en su pecho.

Él desmontó fácilmente de nuevo mientras Bulma se quitaba sus pieles para quedarse con un cálido abrigo de cuero. Vegeta le ofreció la mano y luego la ayudó a subir a Rebelde, indicándole cómo hacerlo de un modo adecuado. El semental de alguna manera parecía más alto ahora que quería subirse a él y estaba agradecida de ya no llevar un vestido.

Bulma tragó saliva al sentarse sobre Rebelde, quien se impacientaba cada vez más. No pudo evitar estremecerse por la emoción de estar encima de un auténtico semental saiyayín y por tener a un príncipe real para guiarla, incluso si era uno tan malhumorado como Vegeta.

Sin embargo, ella no estaba preparada para la sensación de él sentado directamente detrás suyo, tan próximo que podía sentir su pecho en su espalda mientras compartían la silla. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un hombre, fuera de los abrazos casuales con sus amigos y su padre, así que no pudo evitar estremecerse de nuevo cuando él pasó un brazo por su cintura desde atrás. No debería haberse sentido tan íntimo como lo hizo y ella resistió el impulso de gemir al sentir la fuerza y el calor de su brazo. Tomó aire para estabilizar su respiración, su corazón latió con fuerza cuando él le susurró al oído.

—Permanezca relajada y confíe en mí, _milady_ —le dijo con una voz burlona y tranquila—. Mantenga las piernas relajadas. Si él se encabrita, inclínese hacia adelante para que no nos caigamos.

—Tendré todo eso en mente.

—Bien, tome, sosténgase de esto —le ordenó luego de que él atara las riendas alrededor de su mano libre, había dejado lo suficiente para que ella se agarrara. Rebelde trotó impaciente en un círculo—. ¿Lista?

—Sí. —Bulma respiró.

Vegeta le dio a Rebelde un repentino apretón con las piernas y el semental salió disparado como una bala, haciendo que ella gritara por la mezcla del miedo y la emoción mientras se aferraba a su vida. Se relajó solo un poco cuando Vegeta le sujetó la cintura con más fuerza, asegurándole que él estaba allí, pero su corazón latía aceleradamente por la adrenalina del viaje sobre Rebelde que atravesaba los jardines de la propiedad de su familia. Pronto dejaron atrás esa área y se adentraron en la exuberante vegetación de la montaña Paoz. Rebelde galopó a toda marcha hacia el bosque, moviéndose de una forma experta entre los árboles, su fuerza aparentemente era imparable con Vegeta guiándolo de las riendas y usando sus piernas.

Bulma se rio a carcajadas en la noche, indiferente incluso al aire frío que azotaba sus rizos azules. Finalmente entendió porqué a los saiyayíns les encantaba tanto montar; nunca había tenido una experiencia más emocionante en su vida. Sin darse cuenta, movió una mano de las riendas al brazo de Vegeta que la rodeaba, algo que no escapó a la atención de él.

Finalmente, Vegeta dio una orden verbal antes de tirar las riendas y Rebelde se detuvo en un claro junto a un arroyo que daba a una pequeña cascada. El caballo relinchó y se encabritó sobre sus patas traseras, pero Bulma recordó lo que Vegeta había dicho e inclinó su peso hacia adelante con el príncipe detrás de ella ayudándolos a mantener el equilibrio. Rebelde cayó en sus cuatro patas y comenzó a trotar con suavidad.

—Dioses del cielo —se rio Bulma sin aliento. Estaba casi mareada por la adrenalina y respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios. Vegeta chasqueó la lengua, lo que hizo que Rebelde se detuviera soltando un suave relincho—. No es de extrañar que a los saiyayíns les guste tanto…

—Silencio, Bulma —susurró Vegeta. Al oír su nombre, Bulma se calló y lo miró por encima del hombro sorprendida. Vegeta estaba viendo la cascada con el ceño fruncido. Ella siguió su línea de visión y notó un pequeño campamento instalado en un claro más allá del agua, con algunos soldados alrededor de una fogata.

 _Esos son estandartes iceyíns,_ pensó Vegeta desconcertado. Aunque el reino terrano compartía frontera con los iceyíns, sabía a ciencia cierta que no habían avanzado tanto. Todavía estaban en la abundante región del reino donde vivía su prometida, eso era seguro. No tenía ni idea de qué negocios podían tener en este lugar y se sentía incómodo.

—¿Quiénes son? —susurró Bulma preocupada.

—Son iceyíns —respondió Vegeta, lo que la sobresaltó.

De pronto, un aluvión de flechas voló en dirección de los dos. Vegeta prácticamente obligó a Bulma a caer sobre Rebelde, ambos adolescentes se agacharon mientras las flechas pasaban por encima de sus cabezas. Asustado, el semental galopó instantáneamente a toda velocidad antes de que el príncipe pudiera ayudar a su prometida a volver a una postura adecuada. Ella solo podía aferrarse a Rebelde para salvar su vida gritando de miedo sobre el caballo que cruzaba el bosque de nuevo.

Vegeta apretó los dientes y trató de tomar el control de su semental a la vez que también trataba de ayudar a Bulma. Finalmente consiguió que ella volviera a sentarse justo cuando Rebelde se encabritó de nuevo sobre sus patas traseras. Bulma perdió el equilibrio, se fue de espaldas llevándose a Vegeta con ella y ambos cayeron del semental soltando unos gritos de sorpresa. Demasiado tarde, se dieron cuenta de que no habían estado en un terreno llano del bosque, ya que los dos adolescentes cayeron de cabeza por un risco en una tormenta de hierba, rocas y tierra.

Finalmente, el mundo dejó de girar. Bulma hizo una mueca y se levantó poco a poco hasta apoyarse en sus manos y sus rodillas con un gemido. Ella alzó la mirada a través de su cabello azul despeinado. El bosque era espeso y la luz de la luna apenas se asomaba por las copas de los árboles, lo que lo hacía más oscuro de lo normal.

—¿Vegeta? —susurró.

No escuchó ni rastro de él ni de Rebelde. Impaciente por que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad, los entrecerró para tratar de ver. Luego, lentamente, volvió a ponerse de pie y dio gracias por la suerte que tuvo: estaba adolorida, sentía algunos rasguños y moretones, pero no se rompió nada. Al limpiarse la cara, notó un poco de sangre caliente. A pesar de eso sobreviviría. Cuando su visión comenzó a ajustarse, miró hacia el risco desde donde se habían caído de Rebelde, sus ojos se ampliaron ante la altura.

—¡Vegeta! —susurró de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza. Afinó el oído, pero solo pudo oír los débiles sonidos de los pájaros en los árboles. Frunciendo el ceño por la creciente preocupación, comenzó a caminar de un modo cuidadoso, buscando con sus ojos azules. Él estuvo detrás suyo sobre Rebelde, se habría llevado la peor parte si cayó por el risco.

Finalmente, sus ojos se agudizaron cuando lo vio. Vegeta estaba acostado de lado a algunos metros de donde ella aterrizó. Con un grito ahogado, corrió hacia él y se arrodilló junto al príncipe caído.

—¡Vegeta! —gritó. Bulma lo agarró, tiró de él sin encontrar resistencia y lo hizo rodar sobre su espalda. Su cabeza colgaba hacia ella, sus ojos estaban cerrados y la mitad de su rostro, manchado de sangre.

—¡Oh, Dioses, lo maté! —susurró consternada. ¿Cuál sería la pena por matar al heredero del trono saiyayín? Y por la forma en que reaccionó a él durante el día, ¡Nappa seguramente asumiría que había matado al príncipe a propósito!

Hizo una pausa para respirar hondo y se obligó a pensar en Vegetay no en sí misma. Lo examinó con más cuidado mientras sus ojos se ajustaban completamente a la oscuridad. Al notar con un inmenso alivio que él parecía estar respirando, se dio cuenta de que el príncipe estaba inconsciente, no muerto.

Ya más tranquila ahora, trató de seguir la sangre en su rostro para encontrar la fuente. Finalmente, llevó la mano detrás de su cabeza, lo tocó tan suavemente como se atrevió y sintió sangre cálida a través de su cabello. Debía haberse golpeado la nuca durante la caída.

Bulma miró a su alrededor para tratar de encontrar algo con lo que vendar la cabeza herida de Vegeta. Puede que no muriera en el impacto, pero ella no tenía idea de dónde estaban y no quería que se desangrara antes de que pudieran conseguir ayuda. Murmuró molesta al notar de que todo lo que tenía cerca era hierba, hojas, rocas y tierra. Se miró a sí misma mientras se preguntaba qué ropa podría quitarse para ayudar a envolver su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba usando el tipo de ropa adecuada para eso, no con las pieles que había elegido para mantenerse abrigada.

Finalmente, al mirarlo, se le ocurrió que el material de la camisa de Vegeta funcionaría a la perfección.

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior. _No puedo,_ era una maniobra demasiado íntima, ¿verdad? Ella vaciló, pero cuando volvió a mirarlo a la cara y vio lo pálido que estaba incluso en la oscuridad, decidió que era mejor sentirse incómoda que arriesgarse a que Vegeta muriera por la pérdida de sangre. Se convenció de que lo hacía solo para evitar las consecuencias políticas, estaba comprometida en su bienestar y no con otra razón.

Decidida ahora, se puso a desabotonarle la camisa sucia. Tan rápida y gentilmente como pudo, la abrió y la liberó de sus brazos, con cuidado de no arriesgarse a lastimarlo más, hasta que se la quitó por completo. Bulma podía sentir que se sonrojaba, pero su preocupación crecía porque él no respondía. Ella le levantó suavemente la cabeza y pasó la camisa por debajo para envolvérsela hasta que tuvo la herida firmemente ajustada. Para terminar, se quitó su propio abrigo y lo usó para cubrir la piel desnuda de Vegeta, así él no tendría frío.

—Allá —suspiró mientras lo miraba. Tragó saliva y vaciló antes de tocar con delicadeza el rostro del hombre que estaba destinado a ser su esposo. Una vez que lo hizo, comenzó a estudiarlo más abiertamente de lo que se atrevía cuando él se hallaba despierto—, te dije que estaba demasiado oscuro para montar —lo reprendió como si pensara que se despertaría por la necesidad de ofrecerle una respuesta inteligente a eso. Casi se sintió decepcionada cuando no sucedió nada.

Suponiendo que había ayudado a Vegeta tanto como era posible, Bulma se apartó y se puso de pie para buscar una manera de cómo regresar a su casa o pedirles ayuda. Nadie sabía que se habían ido y no se darían cuenta de su desaparición hasta que saliera el sol. Conocía muchos de los bosques, pero estaba desorientada y, en este momento, todo le parecía igual. Se perdería si se aventuraba a ir lejos. Además, no tenía el corazón para dejarlo, especialmente…

Su corazón de pronto comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando recordó a los soldados que habían disparado las flechas en su dirección. ¿La seguirían a ella y a Vegeta, y volverían a intentar dispararles o algo peor? Se empezó a inquietar mientras giraba hacia él para revisarlo de nuevo. Efectivamente, todavía tenía su cinturón con la espada. Suspiró aliviada antes de sacar el arma de su funda y quedó aturdida por el peso del acero, necesitó las dos manos solo para levantarla.

Bulma gritó de miedo cuando escuchó algo detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta con ambas manos en el mango de la espada de Vegeta sostenida en frente. Escuchó un bufido, luego un relincho y Rebelde apareció a la vista.

—Oh, Rebelde —exhaló aliviada y bajó la punta de la espada al suelo. El semental hizo una pausa, parecía que la miraba con sus ojos oscuros y profundos. Se sintió absurdamente obligada a decirle al caballo—: Tenía miedo, alguien intentó dispararnos allí. Entré en pánico y nos caímos, fue un accidente —terminó a la defensiva.

Rebelde resopló de nuevo mientras sacudía la cabeza y Bulma le frunció el ceño. Sí, este era de hecho el caballo de Vegeta, ya que parecía haber heredado la actitud de su jinete. Sin embargo, sus ojos azules se abrieron con fascinación cuando observó como el semental trotaba hacia el jinete caído. Rebelde bajó la cabeza y acarició un lado del rostro de Vegeta. Para su sorpresa, el príncipe gruñó débilmente y se movió por el contacto.

Bulma al momento se acercó a él, por el lado opuesto a Rebelde y se arrodillo, allí observó atentamente como el príncipe continuaba moviéndose. Rebelde se echó hacia atrás y trotó en círculo alrededor de ellos.

—¿Vegeta? —le preguntó ella con una voz nerviosa. Dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro de alivio cuando él abrió los ojos mientras gemía. El príncipe parpadeó lenta y pesadamente con un visible esfuerzo antes de que su mirada se posara poco a poco en ella.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y nublados por la herida, pero a Bulma no le importó. El alivio la abrumaba tanto que podría haberlo abrazado. Incluso estaba dispuesta a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva sobre él, el verlo despierto la hacía tan feliz.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Vegeta balbuceó:

—No te… inclinaste hacia adelante… mujer idiota.

La amplia sonrisa de Bulma se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por una mirada mortal. 

—Creo que me agradaba más cuando estaba inconsciente, mi príncipe —le dijo enojada.

Vegeta tragó saliva, se le hacía difícil alzar la mirada.

—Eres... hermosa cuando... estás enojada —murmuró. La mirada de Bulma se transformó en una de total confusión y desconcierto. ¿Pensaba que era hermosa o era solo su herida la que hablaba?

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de averiguar eso, ya que una voz desconocida habló.

—Te encontramos.

Bulma gritó, se abalanzó sobre la espada de Vegeta y se paró agarrando fuertemente el mango con ambas manos para sostener el acero por delante. Al frente, había tres soldados e incluso ella, que no estaba muy versada en política, podía reconocer el uniforme de los iceyíns.

—¡No te acerques más o todo el reino terrano vendrá a por ti! —gritó, a pesar de que la espada tembló.

—¿Por qué? No eres la princesa Milk —se burló uno de los soldados—. Podríamos enterrarte aquí, no te echarán de menos.

—Tal vez ellos no... pero yo sí —interrumpió la voz ronca de Vegeta. El príncipe se las había arreglado para sentarse, con una mano sostenía su cabeza y con la otra se apoyaba en el suelo para mantener el equilibrio mientras el abrigo que lo cubría se caía. Miró al iceyín con un ojo fuertemente cerrado. Bulma se volvió hacia él sorprendida, podía ver lo enrojecido que estaba su rostro por el esfuerzo de levantarse.

Los soldados vacilaron visiblemente al notarlo. A pesar de la camisa envuelta de cualquier modo en su cabeza y de que le faltaba su armadura real, no había duda de quién era.

—Príncipe Vegeta —dijo uno de ellos y miró nerviosamente a sus compañeros.

Vegeta extendió su mano derecha hacia Bulma, quien al principio pensó absurdamente que quería que la tomara. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que lo que en verdad estaba pidiendo era su espada, así que se la entregó. Vegeta la agarró por el mango, respiró unas cuantas veces y luego, con un solo movimiento, se obligó a pararse. El príncipe se tambaleó, tenía las rodillas débiles, no obstante, permaneció de pie.

Jadeaba bruscamente por la nariz y sudor fresco le cubría la piel mientras levantaba la espada para apuntarlos. Tal vez seguirían adelante e igual lo matarían a él y a Bulma, pero preferiría ir al infierno a morir sin luchar. Mataría al menos a uno de ellos de paso, de eso estaba seguro. En realidad, nunca antes había luchado hasta la muerte, sin embargo, no había un mejor momento como el presente.

—Pelea conmigo… si te atreves —gruñó Vegeta—. Mi padre... quemará a todos los iceyíns hasta convertirlos en un montón de cenizas —juró.

Los soldados vacilaron y conversaron entre susurros para gran sorpresa y alivio de Bulma. En su mente, ellos podían derrotar a Vegeta, que estaba en inferioridad de condiciones, especialmente cuando apenas tenía la fuerza para mantenerse en pie. Pero al captar que el "príncipe Frízer" era incluido en su conversación, se dio cuenta de que las ramificaciones de matar a Vegeta eran demasiado grandes para que estos soldados de baja categoría se arriesgaran.

—En otra ocasión, príncipe, cuando realmente pueda luchar, así no tendrá excusas cuando lo derribemos —le prometió uno de los soldados antes de escupir en el suelo frente a Vegeta. Con eso, los tres salieron corriendo hacia la oscuridad del bosque.

Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de vista y ya no pudieron ser escuchados, Vegeta bajó la espada, su cabeza cayó hacia su pecho y se tambaleó sobre sus pies. Bulma apenas logró llegar a él antes de que se desplomara y lo agarró mientras caía de rodillas exhausto, con ella cayendo de rodillas a su lado.

—Creo que yo estaba manejando bien la situación, mi príncipe. —Bulma trató de regañarlo al mismo tiempo que él reclinaba la cabeza en su hombro. Se mordió el labio ante la sensación de tenerlo con el torso desnudo apoyado tan pesadamente contra ella. Miró a Rebelde—. ¿Puede montar?

—Lo dudo —murmuró Vegeta. Ella lo tenía casi en un abrazo y las suaves manos en su espalda lo distrajeron de su dolor.

—Este no es el paseo que esperaba el primer día de conocerlo, mi príncipe.

Él resopló.

Bulma se lamió un poco los labios antes de agregar en voz baja:

—Eres bastante valiente, Vegeta.

Él gruñó suavemente y ella no estaba segura de si el príncipe siquiera había escuchado su cumplido.

—¿Qué pasó?

Bulma miró hacia un lado, lejos de Vegeta, y sintió ganas de llorar de alivio al ver a Krilin corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Krilin! ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

—Estaba regresando a mi escuadrón cuando escuché el alboroto. Vi hombres iceyíns, así que los rastreé para ver a dónde iban —le explicó su amigo mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba junto a ellos—. ¿Vegeta está bien?, ¿qué pasó?

—Tiene una herida en la cabeza, nos caímos cuando montábamos en su semental después de que los iceyíns intentaron dispararnos con flechas, luego vinieron aquí y trataron de luchar contra nosotros, pero Vegeta los asustó —respondió Bulma en un suspiro apresurado.

Krilin asintió y apartó a Vegeta de ella. El saiyayín no se resistió, estaba casi inconsciente cuando Krilin se puso de pie para cargarlo sobre su hombro. Bulma tomó la espada de Vegeta y de pronto se sintió exhausta.

—¿Conoces el camino de regreso a casa? —le preguntó ella. Su adrenalina se estaba disipando y comenzaba a sentir el dolor de la caída que había sufrido.

—Sí —contestó Krilin mirando a Rebelde que mordisqueaba el pasto—. ¿Puedes traer su caballo?

—No es necesario, Rebelde nos seguirá ahora o más tarde —le aseguró Bulma. Krilin asintió y ellos comenzaron el camino de regreso a la morada de los Briefs, con el pequeño joven a la cabeza.

—No me gusta que los iceyíns estén aquí —murmuró él—. Le informaré al maestro Roshi en la mañana.

—Sí —dijo Bulma con inquietud—. Creo que el que Vegeta estuviera presente los tomó por sorpresa. Parecían dispuestos a matarme, pero ni siquiera lo atacaron.

—¿Por qué estaban los dos aquí a esta hora de la noche? —le preguntó Krilin.

—Vegeta estaba llevando a su semental a dar un paseo, me ofreció la oportunidad de acompañarlo.

Krilin se rio. 

—Parece que mucho ha cambiado desde que te dejé en el establo.

Bulma, que se negaba a creer en eso, no respondió. La noche había sido borrosa y todo lo que necesitaba era un buen descanso para recuperarse. Todavía no tenía la intención de cambiar sus deseos. Aun así, sus ojos azules se desviaron hacia el príncipe que colgaba del hombro de Krilin. Recordó su gentileza con Rebelde en el establo, su admisión medio coherente de que la encontraba hermosa, su valentía y su fuerza de voluntad al enfrentarse a los soldados de iceyíns a pesar de su dolor.

En el fondo, quizás había más en él de lo que pensaba.


	7. Oportunidades perdidas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad de Niteryde: no soy dueña de Dragon ball z ni de ningún personaje del mismo.

**_La frontera del dragón_ **

**Capítulo siete**

**Oportunidades perdidas**

El aire de la tarde podía haber sido frío para todos los demás, pero a los iceyíns no los perturbaba, especialmente al príncipe Frízer.

El joven segundo heredero al trono salió de una gran tienda de campaña mientras se ponía sus abrigadores guantes. Vestía completamente de cuero negro con unos intrincados adornos dorados que mostraban su estatus y poder como príncipe, a la vez dejaba en libertad su gruesa cola blanca. Encima del cuero llevaba una capa negra que tenía el emblema de los iceyíns de color blanco cosido elegantemente en la espalda; era como el estandarte de los iceyíns, aunque con los colores invertidos. Nadie le prestó mucha atención a ese cambio de estilo, pero Frízer solía ser de lo más particular acerca de los detalles. Todo tenía un propósito, desde las prendas que vestía pensadas para emitían prestigio y poder, hasta los colores opuestos a los estandartes que ondeaban en nombre de su padre.

Incluso ahora, Frízer avanzaba con un propósito. Él, su hermano y los hombres que los acompañaban estaban a medio camino de Stonefort para su audiencia con el rey Vegeta, pero decidieron esquivar las Tierras Sombrías, una ruta que prolongaba su viaje. La atención de Cooler se centraba en la creciente tensión entre los bandidos de esas tierras y los soldados iceyíns. Siempre que hacían una pausa e instalaban el campamento, como comandante del ejército iceyín, Cooler pasaba su tiempo elaborando estrategias con sus asesores sobre cómo minimizar el daño a sus hombres mientras mataba a la mayor cantidad posible de personas en las Tierras Sombrías.

Frízer, como de costumbre, tenía otros intereses. Aunque Cooler era el comandante del ejército y el heredero directo al trono, carecía de la astucia política de su hermano menor. Frízer había estado esperando el momento oportuno por años, en los que utilizó maniobras políticas, amenazas y sobornos a espaldas del rey Cold y de Cooler para conseguir la lealtad directa de muchos hombres del ejército iceyín. Había dispuesto metódicamente las piezas adecuadas para poner su plan final en marcha, cuando la suerte de pronto tocó a su puerta. El caos con los bandidos en las Tierras Sombrías combinado con la salud debilitada del rey Cold, le había brindado a Frízer una oportunidad de oro y él no era de los que desperdiciaban las oportunidades. El poder, el poder real, estaba cerca ahora, pero tenía que ser cauteloso.

Frízer caminaba discretamente, la capucha negra de su capa que cubría su cabeza, le protegía el rostro con sombras mientras se alejaba del campamento que los iceyíns había instalado en lo profundo de los bosques vecinos. El estar a las afueras del reino terrano lo hacía disfrutar de la diferencia del paisaje en comparación con su reino natal. Las tierras eran preciosas, aunque se verían aún mejor bajo el estandarte de los iceyíns cuando los terranos fueran derrotados junto con los saiyayíns y los namekuseiyíns.

Frízer se detuvo una vez que se encontró con los soldados iceyíns que había enviado en una misión de exploración sin el conocimiento ni el consentimiento de Cooler. Los soldados habían estado conversando en voz baja, pero se volvieron, inclinaron sus cabezas con respeto y le dieron toda su atención. Llevaban el uniforme estándar de su ejército; eran unas armaduras blancas que los protegían de la cabeza a los pies, como caballeros blancos, cuyo color se acentuaba por un elaborado trabajo en tinta negra. Todos usaban unas capas blancas a juego. Frízer frunció el ceño mientras miraba los uniformes; eran adecuados para el brutal invierno de su reino natal, pero no les permitía camuflarse adecuadamente en la rica vegetación de las tierras terranas.

—¿Y bien? —Frízer exigió saber con una voz severa e impaciente—. ¿Encontraron la ruta más fácil hacia el rey Ox? —Esa pequeña información era otra pieza importante en su plan; después de todo, definir el camino más rápido hacia el palacio del rey facilitaría mucho la conquista de los terranos en el futuro y el viaje actual a Stonefort brindaba la oportunidad de investigar eso sin despertar sospechas.

Los soldados se miraron antes de que uno de ellos diera un paso adelante. Fue el más joven del grupo, un soldado de cabello rojo descuidado que tenía unos ojos rojos a juego.

—Príncipe Frízer —saludó inclinando la cabeza con respeto—. Íbamos hacia allí, ya habíamos hecho una pausa para armar nuestro campamento, cuando un jinete y una mujer nos encontraron. Fuimos a matarlos para no dejar testigos, como usted ordenó, pero cuando los localizamos, nos dimos cuenta de que el jinete era el Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyayíns.

—¿El príncipe Vegeta? —preguntó Frízer impactado—. ¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Sí, su alteza. Él tenía un semental saiyayín negro y llevaba acero saiyayín. Estaba con una mujer terrana de cabello azul que no reconocimos, ella afirmó que si la matábamos, la totalidad del reino terrano lo sabría. Definitivamente era el príncipe Vegeta, su alteza, ya que se parece a su padre. Estaba herido cuando lo encontramos, apenas podía pararse. Pensamos que debía haber tenido una fuerte caída de su caballo.

Frízer reflexionó sobre la nueva información, se preguntaba qué podría significar. ¿Un compromiso, tal vez? Finalmente asintió y preguntó en un tono tranquilo:

—¿Entonces lo mataste?

El joven soldado pareció sorprenderse mientras los otros dos bajaban nerviosamente la mirada.

—No, su alteza —respondió con ansiedad. Frízer miró hacia abajo para quitarse lentamente un guante, un dedo a la vez—. Nos había ordenado una misión sigilosa, así que no queríamos disgustarlo matando al príncipe Vegeta, eso habría comenzado una guerra con los sai…

El soldado se atragantó abruptamente y cayó de rodillas debido a la mano blanca como la nieve que le apretaba la garganta sin piedad. El soldado arañó para quitarse esa mano, pero el agarre solo aumentó.

—¿Te encontraste con el príncipe Vegeta en persona, herido, débil y con solo una mujer a su lado… y NO lo mataste? —dijo Frízer—. Estoy tremendamente disgustado...

Los otros dos soldados vieron horrorizados como una luz amarilla comenzaba a pulsar en la mano blanca de su señor, la cual agarraba la garganta del joven con tanta fuerza que él se estaba poniendo morado. La luz pulsó cada vez más y ellos podían oler la carne quemada desde donde se hallaban. El joven soldado trató desesperadamente de desenvainar su espada como último recurso, pero Frízer nunca le dio la oportunidad: la hoja salió solo a la mitad antes de que el príncipe iceyín lo decapitara.

Los otros dos soldados que miraban intentaron valientemente no temblar de miedo cuando el cuerpo de su camarada y la cabeza desprendida cayeron al suelo; habían escuchado historias sobre los extraños poderes del iceyín, pero nunca habían visto algo así de cerca.

—A partir de ahora —continuó Frízer como si no hubiera pasado nada y se bajó la capucha. Los soldados tragaron saliva al ver su estilizada cabeza blanca con púrpura, aunque sus ojos rojos eran la característica más aterradora que poseía—. Ustedes tienen una nueva misión. Vegeta es el príncipe y el heredero directo al trono saiyayín, él debe haber viajado aquí por negocios. Si todavía está en este reino, es probable que siga débil, así que será fácil de matar. Disfrácense para hacerlo, soborne a quien deba envenenarlo, paguen a asesinos locales para que lo maten; no tengo ninguna preferencia, pero no regresen a mí a menos que tengan su cabeza. No hablen con nadie más de esto y asegúrense de que no se remonte a nosotros o correrán la misma suerte de su compañero. No vuelvan a fallarme.

Los soldados le hicieron una reverencia antes de dejarlo inmediatamente y desaparecieron en el bosque. Frízer volvió a levantarse la capucha mientras fruncía el ceño pensativo. Sabía que el príncipe saiyayín de más edad acababa de celebrar su decimoctavo onomástico y como fue visto con una mujer terrana, se preguntó si los saiyayíns pretendían aliarse con los terranos mediante el matrimonio. Si era así, Frízer admitió que sería un acierto por parte del rey Vegeta, eso protegería el futuro tanto de su hijo mayor como el de su reino.

La única solución, entonces, era asegurarse de que el príncipe saiyayín muriera antes de que pudiera realizarse el matrimonio.

* * *

Unos días después, Bulma entraba tímidamente al aposento de su morada donde Vegeta se había estado recuperando. Tan pronto como ella y Krilin regresaron a su casa, lord Briefs le había pedido a los sanadores al servicio de su familia que atendieran a Vegeta lo mejor posible. Ellos cerraron la herida en la parte posterior de su cabeza muy bien y durante la mayor parte del primer día, Vegeta había permanecido inconsciente. Nappa parecía dudar de la historia que contó Bulma sobre como exactamente se había herido el príncipe. Vegeta era un jinete experto, así que escuchar que sufrió una fuerte caída de Rebelde lo hizo sospechar muchísimo. Las cosas habían estado tensas en la morada ese primer día en el que Nappa se sentó obedientemente en el cuarto del príncipe, como para protegerlo de más peligros. Las miradas que le había lanzado a Bulma decían más que las palabras.

Ella se sintió inmensamente aliviada cuando Vegeta se despertó el segundo día y Nappa al fin se tranquilizó una vez que escuchó la historia completa del propio príncipe. Sin embargo, el alivio de Bulma se convirtió en molestia cuando Vegeta insistió en salir personalmente para recuperar a Rebelde ese mismo día; con los iceyíns al acecho por razones desconocidas, el príncipe temió que su semental se encontrara solo. Él y Nappa se habían aventurado a salir después de que Bulma se enterara de lo terco que podía ser Vegeta. Los saiyayíns finalmente lograron encontrar a Rebelde y lo trajeron de regreso al establo, pero el esfuerzo demostró ser demasiado para él. Había vuelto a la cama, solo para volver a caer inconsciente durante la mayor parte del día siguiente.

Era el cuarto día ahora y Bulma ponía mala cara al ver al príncipe. Vegeta, que estaba sentado al borde de la cama, tenía el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, se había quitado las vendas de la cabeza y se la agarraba con una mano mientras Nappa se paraba frente a él. El saiyayín mayor estaba completamente vestido con su armadura y tenía la espada lista a un lado. Vegeta, sin embargo, usaba una ropa de dormir informal: una camisa negra holgada sobre un pantalón gris que terminaba en sus rodillas.

—Quizás lleguemos a tiempo. —Estaba diciendo Nappa con los brazos cruzados sobre su armadura cuando Bulma entró—. Pero tendríamos que irnos pronto. Incluso así, no hay garantía.

—Mi padre me va a matar si falto a la audiencia que le dio a los iceyíns —murmuró Vegeta y pasó su mano por su cabello.

—Debería estar descansando, mi príncipe —lo interrumpió Bulma con un toque de molestia en su voz mientras ambos saiyayíns la miraban—. Sino seguirá alargando su recuperación.

—No puedo darme ese lujo —gruñó Vegeta. A pesar de esas palabras, levantó las piernas y volvió a acomodarse en la cama. Se inclinó hacia atrás para apoyarse en la cabecera mientras miraba el plato de hierro que Bulma traía lleno de comida.

—Técnicamente, le escribimos al rey Vegeta sobre la situación aquí, así que quizás lo entienda —razonó Nappa.

Bulma colocó la comida en el regazo de Vegeta sin darse cuenta de la forma en que el príncipe la estudiaba mientras ella se concentraba en equilibrar el plato de hierro sobre los muslos del príncipe. 

—Ahí tiene, ahora debe comer todo para que pueda recuperar sus fuerzas —le dijo ella que se enderezó para mirarlo—. El té de hierbas de los curanderos lo ayudará a dormir esta noche.

—Hmm —gruñó Vegeta, no dudó mientras comenzaba a comer con entusiasmo. Rompió una pierna de pavo y masticó pensativamente durante unos largos momentos, luego miró a su prometida—. Saldremos mañana, le informaré a su padre pronto.

Bulma le frunció el ceño con desaprobación. 

—¿Está seguro de que es prudente, príncipe Vegeta? Si sufre otra caída como esa antes de que se recupere por completo, es muy posible que se encuentre con la muerte.

—No volveré a caer así —gruñó Vegeta, su tono era tan feroz como sus ojos oscuros—. No estaba preparado para tropezarme con los iceyíns. Ese error nunca se repetirá, mi espada y yo estaremos mejor preparados la próxima vez.

Bulma iba a hablar, pero reprimió el deseo de pelear con él. Si los saiyayíns se iban antes, más rápido podría dejar de atender las necesidades de Vegeta. Tal como estaban las cosas, su padre esperaba que se interesara por la salud del saiyayín y lo viera con frecuencia. A decir verdad, ella albergaba un poco de culpa por todo el asunto y, por lo tanto, estaba desempeñando obedientemente el papel de la diligente prometida. Era lo menos que podía hacer por él después de que Vegeta había estado dispuesto a luchar para protegerla, aunque todavía no tenía la certeza de si esa era su principal motivación.

Además, si los saiyayíns se iban, podría comenzar su verdadera aventura para encontrar las esferas del dragón.

—Si cree que está listo para el viaje, entonces no podemos detenerlo, mi príncipe —dijo finalmente Bulma, fue una declaración veraz si la había.

Vegeta gruñó su aprobación y bebió con avidez el té de hierbas antes de reanudar su trabajo con la pierna de pavo. Bulma no pudo evitar notar la forma en que parecía caer tan profundo en sus pensamientos mientras masticaba la carne: su ceño estaba fruncido y su mirada que se fijaba al frente contemplaba visiblemente sus próximos pasos. Durante los últimos días en que lo atendió, había aprendido que él siempre tenía algo que decir cuando aparecía esa mirada en su rostro.

Efectivamente, Vegeta tragó el bocado, trasladó su mirada hacia ella y comentó:

—Tiene esta noche para prepararte. Debería ser suficiente, pero si no es así, recogeremos el resto de sus pertenencias cuando regresemos a este reino para el torneo que celebrará nuestro compromiso.

Bulma tardó unos momentos en procesar esas palabras antes de que su rostro se sonrojara y luego prácticamente gritó:

—¿Quiere que me vaya con usted mañana? —Vegeta hizo una mueca ante el volumen de ella y la anterior culpa de Bulma regresó; su voz bajó, pero seguía siendo conmocionada y suplicante cuando agregó—: Seguramente bromea, mi príncipe. ¡No puedo vivir con usted hasta que estemos debidamente casados!

—No vamos a compartir una cama, pero eso no significa que no pueda vivir bajo mi techo, _milady_ —alegó Vegeta frunciendo el ceño mientras volvía a comer de un modo despreocupado—. No hay ninguna seguridad aquí con los iceyíns acechando, así que debe venir con nosotros donde quedará bajo mi protección.

—No necesito protección, príncipe Vegeta —replicó Bulma. Nappa, cada vez más incómodo con la discusión que siguió, murmuró algo sobre la necesidad de encontrar un retrete y se retiró. Ni el príncipe ni su prometida se dieron cuenta, solo cruzaban sus miradas—. Y si la necesitara, tengo a Krilin para ayudarme.

—¿Así? ¿Y dónde se ha estado escondiendo ese cobarde? —preguntó Vegeta burlonamente—. No lo he visto desde que regresamos a su morada.

—Para que lo SEPA, le he pedido un favor personal; volverá pronto.

El príncipe se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. 

—Sea como fuere, vendrá con nosotros cuando partamos hacia Stonefort mañana por la mañana. Ya es tarde, _milady_ , así que le sugiero que empiece a empacar las cosas que más necesite. Cabalgaremos al amanecer.

—No estoy segura en qué idioma tenga que escucharlo para que me entienda… NO voy a ir con usted —dijo Bulma enfáticamente.

Vegeta agarró la fruta que quedaba en el plato y la arrojó en su boca. Esta vez, la vio mientras masticaba, su mirada analítica la estudiaba tan intensamente que Bulma sintió la necesidad de retroceder. Ella tragó saliva ante el escrutinio, pero no desistió, solo lo miró en silencio desafiándolo a responder.

— _Milady_ —contestó Vegeta finalmente, de alguna manera logró sonar adecuado e indulgente al mismo tiempo—, soy consciente de que en este atrasado reino suyo, no está acostumbrada a tratar con alguien con mi estatus en la frontera del dragón. Debido a eso, perdonaré su insolencia. Pero soy un príncipe y usted es mi prometida, así que va ir a prepararse para la salida de mañana, porque tendrá que volver a Stonefort con nosotros.

—¿Y si me niego? —lo desafió Bulma.

—Siempre podemos subirla a la fuerza en Rebelde o en Volcán y partir sin ninguna de sus pertenencias, pero después no tendrá ropa para cambiarse —respondió Vegeta con calma. Luego le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa, su mirada pasó acaloradamente sobre el cuerpo de ella—. Y eso me hace preguntar, ¿qué se pondrá cuando su ropa necesite un lavado?

Las mejillas de Bulma ardieron. Llevaba un vestido verde casual con mangas largas que llegaba hasta el piso y aún así se sentía extrañamente expuesta por la forma en que el príncipe la miraba; sintió la absurda necesidad de cubrirse con los brazos, pero se resistió. En cambio, enderezó la espalda y levantó la cabeza, lo que le dio la cómoda ventaja de mirarlo hacia abajo.

—Es usted un grosero, príncipe Vegeta —dijo finalmente disgustada, esperaba que su rubor no fuera demasiado fuerte—. Recuerde que le ha asegurado a mi padre que respetará mi honor como dama. Se supone que algún día nos casaremos, debería aprender a respetar a su futura esposa.

Él se rio por lo bajo, apartó del plato ahora despejado y lo colocó a su lado en la cama. 

—La respetaré en todo lo que me permita, _milady_.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Bulma enojada—. Hable claramente, mi príncipe.

Vegeta se movió para sentarse en el borde de la cama y luego se puso de pie lenta, pero firmemente. Bulma dio un paso atrás cuando él se volvió y la encaró. Ella todavía lo sentía incómodamente cerca, no obstante, se negó a retroceder más. Tragó saliva, pero el príncipe solo parecía divertirse.

—Quiero decir que si gusta, tal vez podríamos… explorar más las cosas entre nosotros —sugirió Vegeta, una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su rostro mientras se le acercaba un paso más—. Después de todo, deberíamos estar seguros de que somos totalmente compatibles en todos los sentidos antes del matrimonio, ¿no está de acuerdo, _milady_?

Bulma sintió que sus mejillas volvían a arder, pero no estaba segura si era por sus palabras o por su mayor proximidad, ya que lo tenía parado a escasos centímetros suyos.

—Está siendo demasiado atrevido, mi príncipe —dijo Bulma frunciendo el ceño. Él levantó una ceja divertido.

—No he hecho nada, solo expresé un pensamiento —continuó Vegeta inocentemente, aunque su sonrisa nunca vaciló—. Los dos somos adultos y no tenemos que esperar a que las antiguas costumbres pospongan lo inevitable.

—El matrimonio no es una antigua costumbre —argumentó Bulma a la defensiva—. Es la unión sagrada entre dos personas que se aman de verdad.

La sonrisa de Vegeta se desvaneció entonces y fue reemplazada por un ceño fruncido de desaprobación. 

—El amor es solo para los tontos —gruñó.

—Entonces puedo ser una mujer tonta, pero le aseguro que no tengo ningún interés en hacer nada con un hombre hasta que sea mi esposo —le informó ella, su tono no dejaba lugar a discusiones.

—¿Eso incluye desnudarme mientras estaba herido después de la caída? Seguramente no se habrá aprovechando de mí, ¿verdad, _milady_? —preguntó él falsamente ofendido.

—¡Qué..! —comenzó Bulma, sus ojos se ampliaron por la conmoción y luego se indignaron de cólera, Vegeta sonrió de nuevo—. ¡Estaba tratando de ayudarlo para que no se desangre!

—¿Así? Le haré saber, _milady_ , que como mi prometida… si quiere verme desnudo, solo tiene que pedirlo. —Él se rio entre dientes, sus ojos brillaron con diversión al ver la creciente vergüenza e ira de Bulma.

Ella estaba a punto hablar, cuando recordó algo que le calmó los nervios. Se cruzó de brazos y respondió:

—Tal vez usted realmente disfrutaría de eso, ya que me llamó hermosa esa noche.

Se alegró más de lo que esperaba por la conmoción en el rostro de Vegeta. 

—No recuerdo haber dicho tal cosa —murmuró él justo cuando posó los ojos en sus labios—. Aunque…

Bulma lo miró sorprendida y algo confundida. 

—¿Aunque?

Vegeta levantó la mano brevemente como si fuera a tocarle el rostro, pero luego dudó y volvió a bajarla al ver lo tensa que ella se puso en respuesta.

—Mi madre podría haber hecho un enlace mucho peor —dijo finalmente sin una pizca de burla o arrogancia. Bulma parpadeó, apenas asimilaba el cumplido cuando Vegeta continuó—. Pero lo que le prometí a su padre, se lo prometo a usted también. No la tocaré hasta que lo desee... ya sea después de nuestro matrimonio o antes —agregó con una amplia sonrisa.

Bulma se quedó reflexionando sobre sus palabras, no obstante, se obligó a recordar que si todo iba según el plan, no habría ninguna boda —pero dioses, el príncipe olía tan bien—, cuando ambos de repente escucharon gritos distantes.

Ella se volvió sorprendida hacia la gran puerta de madera que conducía al aposento en el que estaban mientras que Vegeta recogía su espada que había estado descansando cerca de la cama. La desenvainó con un movimiento contundente y luego caminó hacia la puerta con Bulma siguiéndolo por detrás. Él se detuvo contra la pared al lado de la puerta y escuchó atentamente los gritos que continuaban mientras Bulma se apoyaba contra la pared a su costado.

—Asumo que ese tipo de gritos no es normal —gruñó Vegeta en voz baja.

—No —dijo ella nerviosamente mientras él apuntaba su espada hacia la puerta.

—¿Será un ataque? —se preguntó Vegeta en voz alta, _¿de los iceyíns?_ Frunció el ceño confundido, deseaba saber qué tenía la morada que justificaría un ataque tan descarado. No era posible que fuera una represalia por la noche en la que él y la mujer se habían topado con esos soldados, no lastimaron a ninguno de ellos. No, razonó, algo más debía estar sucediendo.

—Nunca antes nos habían atacado —suspiró Bulma, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras continuaban los gritos. Ella miró la herida en la cabeza del príncipe que aún estaba recién cosida—. Si debes luchar, ten cuidado, Vegeta.

—Estaré bien —murmuró él, a pesar de que su corazón también estaba acelerado. Había sido entrenado para empuñar una espada desde que tuvo la edad suficiente para ponerse de pie, pero una vez más, se enfrentaba a la perspectiva de derramar sangre real. Sudor fresco brotaba de su cuerpo debido a la adrenalina y, aun así, se quedó quieto. Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que los gritos se detuvieran, luego de lo cual no se movieron.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió. Vegeta se tensó y vaciló, pero después sus músculos se relajaron cuando vio a su vasallo entrar y bajó la espada.

—Nappa —gruñó mientras el saiyayín más grande volvía su mirada hacia los dos adolescentes que estaban contra la pared—. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—No hay una amenaza inmediata en este momento —le explicó el hombre grande, lo que hizo que tanto Vegeta como Bulma exhalaran aliviados—. Estaba en las cocinas porque quería comer más cuando alguien que se hacía pasar por una curandera dijo que estaba preparando un té de hierbas para aliviar su dolor. Le dije que ya lo había tomado... Ella se puso nerviosa, sospeché y la agarré. La mujer entonces tomó una navaja y se apuñaló con ella en el corazón, eso fue lo que dio inicio a los gritos. Nadie reconoció a esa mujer, no trabajaba aquí y murió antes de que pudiera darnos respuestas… en cuanto a eso…

—¿En cuanto a eso, qué? —preguntó Vegeta.

—El té que le iba a servir estaba envenenado, su alteza —respondió Nappa en un tono grave—. Se ha confirmado. Habría muerto a los pocos minutos de consumirlo.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron completamente en estado de shock y por primera vez en su vida, su bravuconería dio paso a una pequeña pizca de miedo real. Alguien había intentado envenenarlo, lo que significaba que alguien lo quería muerto. En Stonefort, él era el príncipe y el heredero al trono, nadie se atrevía a faltarle el respeto y mucho menos a atentar contra su vida. Estaba lo suficientemente entrenado para defenderse en una pelea, pero rara vez había una buena defensa contra el veneno.

La inquietud debió haber estado escrita en todo su rostro, porque Nappa agregó:

—Lord Briefs está llamando a más guardias ahora y todos están siendo revisados. Él estará aquí en breve para ver cómo están ustedes dos y, _milady_ , él está de acuerdo con que parta con nosotros al amanecer, ya que estará más segura en Stonefort. Por ahora, ha solicitado que ambos permanezcan aquí en esta habitación hasta que todo esté aclarado. Yo haré guardia afuera.

Con eso, Nappa salió y volvió a cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Con la adrenalina bajando ahora, Vegeta se llevó una mano a la frente, se sentía mareado. Sin siquiera pensarlo, Bulma le puso una mano en la espalda.

—¿Está bien, mi príncipe?

—Sí —refunfuñó él mientras sacudía un poco la cabeza. Se tensó de repente al recordar la comida y el té que acababa de consumir, sus ojos se ampliaron de nuevo—. La comida que me trajo...

—Fue preparado justo en frente de mí, no se preocupes por eso —le aseguró Bulma.

Vegeta la miró por encima del hombro y luego asintió con la cabeza. Regresó a la cama donde se sentó despacio en el borde, manteniendo la espada en la mano derecha. El té estaba empezando a darle sueño, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente, en especial porque todavía seguía agitado. Bulma tomó asiento a su lado y ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato.

—Si debo ir con usted… —dijo finalmente ella rompiendo su silencio. Vegeta la miró arqueando una ceja—. Me gustaría que Krilin también viniera, al menos hasta la boda. Esa es mi condición.

Él se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado. 

—Bien. Me tiene sin cuidado si viene, tenemos suficientes habitaciones en Stonefort para los dos. Si él no está aquí por la mañana, lo llamaremos, pero no esperaremos, _milady_.

Bulma iba a responder, pese a eso, asintió aceptándolo. Solo esperaba que Krilin regresara pronto con el rastreador de las esferas del dragón, ya que no quería que él viajara solo detrás de ellos. Sin embargo, tenía que regresar esa noche, así que con suerte no llegaría tarde.

—Pero solo tiene dos caballos.

—Eso es suficiente. Viajará conmigo y si su amigo regresa a tiempo, viajará con Nappa. —A pesar de la situación, Bulma no pudo evitar reír. Vegeta volvió a mirarla frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué le parece tan divertido?

—Imagino a Krilin cabalgando con Nappa. —Ella continuó riendo. El príncipe desdeñó eso, aunque una leve sonrisa se extendió brevemente por su rostro.

—Entonces nos vamos al amanecer y hasta nunca a este maldito reino, he dicho. —Cuando la risa de Bulma murió y ella le dio una mirada malhumorada, Vegeta inmediatamente agregó—: Este reino casi me mata dos veces, _milady,_ ¿me culpa por querer irme?

Bulma se quedó callada por un momento. 

—Nunca me disculpé... por la caída que sufrió. Entré en pánico. Lamento que se haya caído como lo hizo.

Él se encogió de hombros. 

—Pasó lo que pasó. Yo también tuve parte de la culpa. Estoy bien ahora, aunque me preocupa más que alguien me quiera muerto esta noche.

—¿Sabe quién podría ser?

Vegeta frunció el ceño. Los únicos que le vinieron a la mente fueron los iceyíns, pero ¿harían todo lo posible para matarlo? No podía pensar en ninguna razón por la que lo querrían muerto. Y si no eran ellos, entonces no tenía idea. Se encogió de hombros de nuevo y bajó la mirada.

—Bueno, espero que la partida cambie su suerte para mejor, mi príncipe —añadió Bulma tratando de concentrarse en el lado bueno para levantarle el ánimo.

Vegeta respiró hondo y ambos cayeron en un pesado silencio mientras seguían esperando que las cosas se calmaban fuera del cuarto.

Él ciertamente lo deseaba.


End file.
